Broken Bonds
by Ayfxa The CopyCat EmoTion
Summary: One change could make a huge difference.. that is a famous saying that has been repeated through the ages. Though, no one has been able to prove it, for Ay and his friends. This might be a new lesson for them. What if, someone messed up in the past? What differences would it make? Nobody knows until they see what happens next. A Bsorb has completely prove the theory on one person.


**Before I let you go and read the movie, I just want to say thanks to my friends for the motivation you gave me to make this movie! Hope you will enjoy reading it and sorry for the long wait. This story will be the combination of AA and DT. As some of you may know, I apologize if your character doesn't have much screen time, along with those who are lucky to have more screen time as well. One more thing, in one scene. There will be these (0) things, it would meant that you have to pause for (*depends on the number*) seconds. Remember till well, and I won't disturb you anymore... so... enjoy!**

* * *

A wide space of nothingness, the silence of the weird atmosphere was broken by the clashes of blades and steel.

A portal opened out of nowhere as a Bsorb floated in the air and entered the vast space. A shadow followed it afterwards, thrusting a giant axe in front of it with force. With immediate reaction, it jumped over the attack and kicked the figure, sending it backwards, using its boot, the figure has stopped itself from flying any further. The figure made an invisible wall and jumped on it, destroying it in the process. The Bsorb clenched its sharp teeth, putting its hand in front of it and shot a fireball. Easily dodging it, the figure had sliced it in half, disintegrating as the figure put the axe on its shoulder.

 **" Another weak opponent, just when I heard that he was called the Takeover.** " it sighed. **" Guess a title is just a stupid declaration. "** the figure opened a portal to another dimension as the portal closed. As the body slowly decay, what it looked like a hand was still in solid state. It opened a tiny portal, crawling into it as it fell from the sky, slowly approaching a familiar school known as Aurora Academy.

* * *

Aylife, Firodile, X and April entered the classroom, Firo yawned showing how sleepy he still is.

X greeted everyone with, " Good morning. " as he bowed decently while April chirped the same word with more cheerful voice.

Aylife went to his seat as he realized something. "Maro hasn't arrive yet? " he talked to himself, Adam appeared completely out of nowhere. Answering his question, " She will be here, don't worry about it. " looking at his cell phone with a smile.

He looked at him blankly, shifting his eyes to the window where the sun was shining bright, almost blinding his sight. Mizuki crept up behind Firodile, pulling out her scythe. Swinging it down, Firo immediately summoned his giant sword as he scowled at her. " What are you doing?!"

" My usual killing routine." she said," Right, Adam sensei? " the principal nods, as Firodile glared at him. " Damn you...! " X sighed as April greeted Onu and Yuri, who has the same personality as hers.

" April! " Onu and Yuri said, " Onu~! Yuri~! " she cried, the three of them hugs each other as they giggled in happiness.

X cried in the corner as he muttered, " I want a hug from April too... " falling in despair, Shade and Flamer sweat drops in the background.

Thicker had entered the classroom, pulling the door with a loud bang, which had gain Lou's attention. " Geez, Thicker! I told you to open the door carefully! " the blue haired girl said, doing her job as a newly- prefect.

" Sorry! " Thicker said as he fell on a banana peel, knocking the white board down as it timber on top of him. " HELP! " Firodile and Thicker shouted in unison.

Meanwhile in another class...

Aoi entered the classroom, greeting everyone with a sleepy tone as she went to her table, noticing that a certain someone was not at his table.

" Hey Cait! " the cat girl heard her call, heading toward her. " Where is Ay? I thought you two go to school together? " the cute white haired girl puts her index finger on her chin.

" I think he said he gamed to much last night, so he might have overslept! " she cheerfully giggled, Aoi sweat drops. " That is going to ruin his health you know..."

What would assumed as a gun shot- no, it _was_ a real gunshot, everyone turned their head toward the source of the noise.

It was from none other than the hyperactive gun-maniac wearing spectacle Anick. The one who people assumed as a crazy student who always forget about others. " Hahahahaha! I've finished, the hardest game! " he claimed, showing off his play station which shows a Good Ending on the screen. With his uncontrollable excitement, he started shooting the school's window as everyone took cover. Red kicked him out of the window of his class and drop kick Anick in the face.

" What do you think you are doing in the morning?! Someone could have gotten kill! " he grunt, Charlotte poked her head out.

" You are one to talk bastard! Who disturbs the goddesses' beautiful sleep shall have punishment! " she said, putting on her battle gloves and kicking another window, jumping down in front of Red as they both glared at each other, creating sparks between them. Liv giggled as she cheered them on. " Beat him up, Charlotte! "

" You shouldn't say that, Liv. " Fina said, reading a story book. " Sorry, oneechan... " Liv said, going back to her table.

Hacker were still playing her laptop in the classroom, with a headphones on. Her skinny figure shows that she hasn't been eating lately.

Derpy went into the classroom, the door banged loudly. " Stop right there you delinquent! " Alex put his hands out, scaring him as he slipped on a banana peel, accidentally knocking down the white board, on top of him.

Alex sweat drops as he sighed, " Its a good thing that didn't happen to me. " he laughed as Musuki entered the class, hugging Alex immediately. " Alex~ " making him blush, he rubs the top of her head as he greeted her. " Good morning~ honey. " they both became lovey-dovey as Aoi watched Nicholas, taking aim on Alex's head, Max entered the classroom using the back door as he see this. Taking the sniper rifle away. " No assassination until class is over. "

" Curses. " Nicholas clicked his tongue. _Wait... why am I letting him kill Alex? Oh well, maybe because he is annoying._ Max thought, Liza entered the classroom as she closed Max's eyes from behind.

" Guess who~? " he smiled as he guessed correctly.

The screen moved to Dark who was talking to Fofa and Sui-ītī. " Sooo, how are you two progressing? " he asked, being curious as ever. " Master still wouldn't accept neither me or Sui-ītī. But we will make sure that he will fell for our cuteness. " she said, poking her robotic cat ear out. Sui-ītī blushed as she nods rapidly, Dark smiled. " Good luck~ Talking about him, where is he right now? " he said, looking outside. Arch White was stalking him from outside, as despair filled his face.

* * *

Where? They would be far away from the school, Maro had just finished taking a bath, hurrying up as Copy waited for her. " Come on Maro! Everyone has already arrived! .. I guess. " Maro shouted from her room, " I know that! Please wait just a bit longer! " along with her panic, she hurried up as she starts combing her hair.

At another place, Ay had also finish taking a shower as he was lazily taking his black shirt and blue jacket vest, putting it on slowly as he covered his mouth when yawning. " Too... tired... but must go... " he mumbled, leaving his hair as it should be with his cat ears twitching and cat tail waving slightly. He ate a bread, slowly went outside and locked the door.

Maro was wearing her shoe while saying, " I'm going now! Bye! " after tying her shoelaces she took her bag and starts running to school with a bread on her mouth.

At another place Ay had already arrived at school, then he realized something. " Wait... where's my school bag?! " he then checked around him, confirming it wasn't on him, he immediately speed back up to his house, which was going downhill by the street, he looked at at the time as he flinched. Running faster than he usually did. " Need to go more faster... faster! " as he said that, he did move faster, jumping over obstacle like a man hole, a baby carriage and also a dog passing by.

Copy was inside Maro's bag as it spoke up. " Umm... Maro? " Maro was running and panting at the same time, " What *wheez*is it? " Copy scratches its head as it says. " I think you forgot to take your beret... " when the cat said that, she stopped, turning around as her eyes were eerie red. " Hold on tight. " she said with a threatening voice.

" On what? " she turned the other direction, the wind was strong for a second as she reached her home quickly, taking the beret which was on the bed as she exited the house again, this time running and stopped halfway, _Ehh? Why did we stop?_ Maro asked, Maso glared at her as she scolded her. " I'm not your freaking servant and I hate chores dammit! " with that said, her eyes went back into light green as she sigh. " Nothing is convenient I guess... " she said, Copy poked its head out of the bag. " Weren't you late for school?" she immediately remembered that as she started running again, heading toward the school. Copy gave her the bread back as she munch on it.

With Ay running at full speed, he was thinking of something. _Wait a minute, since when I bring bags to school?_ as he slowed down, Maro appeared from the corner of his eyes as they bumped into each other. Both of them rubs their head in pain as they both looked at each other. Ay's bread fell on Maro's head while his bread fell on her's.

...

The awkward silence surrounded them as Ay stood up, "Are you okay? Sorry about that. " she was still looking at him, then she snaps from her train of thoughts as she answered, " Y-Yes! Don't worry about it. " she shyly said, taking his hand as they both stared at each other.

...This means an awkward silence okay?

" Are you heading to school too? " he asked, as she nods." Y-Yes! Aurora Academy!"

He smiled as he introduced himself. " Nice to meet you, I'm Ay."

She smiled too, as she began hers. " I-I'm Shimaro Senji! But everyone prefer to calls me Maro... "

He looked at her. " Maro eh? Nice to meet cha!" "I-Its nice to meet you too! "

They both laughed as they looked at each other awkward, both turning their back in embarrassment. Maro's watch started beeping as they panic, looking at each other." We're late for school! " They both started running toward the school, going as fast as they could to keep up with each other. Without being seen, around a dark alley, a small hole appeared on the dead end of the alleyway, revealing a glowing red light looking through it.

* * *

They both reach the school as a prefect was closing the gate, they both walked down a hallway that separates into two lanes. " My class is over here. " Ay pointed to the left, " Well mine's right there!" Maro pointed to the opposite direction.

" Well then... see ya later! " the cat boy said, running to the left, " Mmm! " the brown haired girl replied, smiling as she went to the right.

Right before Adam and Max was about to say their names, they made it in time, pushing the door hurriedly and went to their desk. Sighing in relief, Adam and Max both smiled as they put the attendance record on the table and began their classes.

Recess came by quickly, Ay puts his pencil box under the desk. " Anick! Alex! Let's eat! " his friend eagerly stood up, " Okay." while the other was talking to his soulmate, Musuki. " Hey Musuki, wanna grab some lunch? " " Why do yo need lunch, when you have my homemade lunch~ " she pulled out two lunch box out of her clothes, Alex patted her head as she purrs like a cat.

Ay and Anick in the background leaked some dangerous jealousy aura, only for a moment, Ay felt something was watching him. He then dodged a really fast kunai that cut a bits of Anick's hair, when the spectacle man realized it, he went pale and started falling backward hitting his head in the process. Ay sweat drops as he left the class, Cait, Fofa and Sui-ītī followed him from behind, nor did he realize, there was a love letter on the kunai. Ck and Sabre joined them.

On the other side, Aylife was thinking of buying a food, looking over at counter several times, Maro waited for him. Copy sighed, jumping to Aylife's head. " Why don't you choose the catfish or the bread? Heck, maybe even both! " it suggested, the stoic teenager nods slightly. " I think I will choose... "

As the previous group entered the cafeteria, Ay said with a speed up tone. " I'm gonna take a catfish from the counter be right back! " running over to the counter, Ck saw something that he had always wanted to see. What I meant by that is the meeting of Aylife and Ay! Who has been constantly passing by each other even if its coincidence.

Ay saw Maro and decided to greet her. " Hey, Shimaro! " hearing her full first name being called, she looked toward the voice. Smiling happily she waved at him, he waved back as a friendly gesture. Aylife heard Maro calling somebody as he started to turn around. Ck's heart was throbbing with excitement, getting overflow with lots of awesome things that could have happen, or that his head has a rainbow inside it now, Sabre looked at him in confusion.

What almost make Aylife met Ay was distracted by a man flying into the kitchen, gaining Aylife's attention as Ay looked at the direction where the man was tossed. It was Alex, who had turned into his sadistic side. At the same time, Aylife realized who's the guy that was throwing him, it was X. Because of him being a robot, that thrown wasn't impossible for him.

" That was a good punch, four eyes. " he pretended that he had glasses on, pushing the imaginary glass up to his nose. " Curse you stalker freak! Why did you suddenly disturb our beautiful date?! " the other side of Alex scowled, Musuki blushed in the background as Anick and Firodile watched from afar. Behind their head/hoodie was a drop of sweat forming.

" I want to know. Gun freak. " Firo glanced toward Anick, " What is it, sister complex? " he glanced back, or rather, it had turned into a glare. Firodile clenched his teeth and cleared his throat. " Have you ever watched anime...? " Anick gaps his mouth, saying, " Huuuh? Of course, I do! How do you think I get this guns from? "

Firodile smiled as he turned his head to face Anick. " You are the gun type guy, huh? "

Anick smiled and does the same thing. " And I'm guessing you are the perverted one, right? "

Sparkling between them was a lightning and the burning passion of a man to protect their beloved favourite interest.

Meanwhile, X and Alex continued their own fight as Ay went pass Aylife and took the catfish, Copy eyes went white, falling into despair. The cat was wailing on Aylife's head, blocking Aylife's eye to see Ay and Maro talking to each other.

Ck grunted, " Curse the magical coincidence of idiocy! " kicking Sabre in the head, he first pretend that he doesn't feel it. Then he was like, " Oh my god! Your kick is so strong it send me flying away! " just as he said, he punched himself, flying into the air and hit the ceiling.

Cait and April sat on the same table, having a staring AND smiling contest, this has somewhat attracted a few people. The challenge is to NOT blink and must smile. They even had to make cute pose while staring at each other, April does her usual pose without blinking her other eye. Still a star magically appear from it.

Cait decided not to lose to her as she does her own cute pose, " Nya~ " she stroke her hand in front of her, imitating a cat as a few people cheered for her. April smiled more as they continued to do this nonstop.

Maro looked at them both in interest as she gave Copy a cookie, who regretly accept it and ate it slowly. Aylife, who had sat next to her looked at his food. Ay sat next to her, Anick and Firodile were in front of them, still glaring at each other nonstop. X and Alex were doing some karate pose, Shade and Red watched them, thinking, _Are these two stupid or something?_ Shade thought, meanwhile Red were thinking about something else.

 _I thought these two would be more mature than the other two... but I was wrong._ he was refering to Alex being more mature than Ay and Anick, with the same thing in mind, the way he admired X being way more teenage-like were crushed easily.

Derpy and Thicker were trying to get the same bread, touching it as they looked at each other. " Umm... I touch it first. " Thicker declare, as Derpy laughed nervously. " Oh really? I'm sure my fingerprint were there before yours." the derp said, taking away the bread, but Thicker hasn't give up yet. He grab his arm and glared at Derpy. Who send a cold glare at the other one.

" You aren't giving up aren't you thick hair? " he spat, the other humps sarcastically. " The same goes for you, derp face. " somewhat or something, they weren't being unlucky like stepping on a banana peel or anything. Caliya and Hacker watched from afar as Lou and Akki just stared at them. Talking about Akki, " Are you a new student? " Caliya ask Akki, who just smiled like an innocent kid. " Nope~ I'm just a guardian for Mizuki who came to visit her~ "

The next thing she knew is that she was being dragged away by Max and Adam. " Okay, no trespasser allowed. Get out! " Adam said, kicking her out of school and dusted his hand. " I'll get your heart! Mizuki! "

Something ticked inside Mizuki, sending creeps all over her body as she noticed two fox lady staring intensely at Ay and Anick. It was none other than Okami and Foxillina. Mizuki joined them, suddenly appearing beside them while stalking at Firodile. Who seems to be preoccupied with Anick.

Ay asked Maro, " So Maro, what do you like for the type of games? " he asks, being an avid gamer and otaku who has never really met her. " Well... I like the romance and adventure genre. Oh! And I would prefer if the game has a tragic and funny storyline. " Ay chuckled slightly. " You are just the same as I do! I like those type too! "

 _This is the first time I haven't lied about my interest..._ Ay thought deep down inside. As Maro giggled. " I see. " her smile was brimming with emotions. Showing how happy she was talking to Ay. " Maro. " Aylife called, she turned her back to Ay as she looked at Aylife. " Yes? "

" Do you like buff mens or loyal ones? " he asks, making her blush. " U-Uhh... _Of course muscle man! They could beat up any enemy! That would ease my work if I'm being mugged._ " Maso said inside her, as he waited for her answer. " I-I think loyal man. Because they won't leave their beloved behind and will always be there for her. " she embarrassly said, Aoi overheard her as she blushed too. " What's wrong, Aoi? " Nataelie asked, sitting in front of her. " N-Nothing... just choking some water. "

Nataelie raised her eyebrow suspiciously before sighing, eating the burger that was on her hand. Charlotte was waiting for Caliya to gave her a sandwich as she gave her a pizza instead, which she regretly accept it and ate it. Hacker was eating a potato chip while playing her phone, Liv and Fina peeked from her sides while drinking their water through a straw.

Yuri were messing around with Jet as he kept looking away from her, trying his hardest not to blush from her cuteness. Maro continued talking with Ay and Aylife, switching side to side as soon they had an interesting topic to talk about. This stopped once they ran out of ideas, Maro then remembered to talk something about. " Hey Ay... " both of them looked at her, but Aylife was focusing on another thing. " Yeah? " he replied, finishing his cat fish.

" You know... before I even met you, I have this crazy life where danger would always lurks to me. But there will always be someone to help me. " knowing where this is going, he smiled. " Th- " " Stop there, I know what you are saying. " Ay interrupted her, continuing her words. " The one that will always help you from trouble is always going to be a friend, right? " his smile were filled with emotion, even though he didn't know his teeth like any shounen manga does, we all know that smile was the smile of someone who know what someone went through to stay alive.

She smiled as Ay start to talk. " I also had a crazy- " he stopped as Aylife pushed Maro off the chair, suddenly shocking her, Ay had fall from his seat as her heart was filled with despair. " Ay...? AY! " she cried, without a response, tears start swelling in her eyes. Aylife was to focus on where the bullet was coming from.

...You know what this is right? If you do, good.

Ay started waking up, Maro stopped crying as he stood up, taking a fork and threw it, passing through Anick and Firo's unstoppable glaring contest, through Dark and Jet's head. Along the way, going through a window and hit Nicholas in the head, where he was hiding on a tree as he fell down like a ragdoll.

" That was freaking scary! He could have killed me for real! " Ay grunted, Maro looked at him, he was fine. No injury sustain as Aylife looked at her. " Maro... Why are you crying? " he asked, staring blankly at her, others who had noticed her crying was staring at her. Making her more embarrassed of herself as she covered her face, Aylife sighed as he brought her to the nurse's office.

Ay sighed as he looked at where Maro was. " Eh? Where did she go? " he said, looking around for her. The bell rang as all student had finished eating, ready for their next class. Ay gave up on looking for her as he sigh. Going back to his own class with his classmates.

* * *

In the infirmary, Aylife had gave Maro some tissue to wipe her tears away. " Maro. Why are you crying? " she sniffed as the final tears were wiped away. " I-I'm not crying without a reason! I have a reason! " Aylife blankly stared at her.

" And that is? " she went quiet for a while. Thinking of what to say, outside of the infirmary. Aoi was passing by until. " Won't you be sad if someone close to you disappear? " she stopped, deciding to eavesdrop through the door. She didn't know inside there was Maro and Aylife, so she decide to guess who it was. " Well... "

Aoi gasped, _This is... Ay's voice!_ she leans closer to the door. Even though her assumption is wrong, his voice does sound like Ay. How did she know? Uhh... " There's nothing more sad than losing someone you hold dear, but seeing a friend crying is a lot sadder because you know. Something is bothering them from the inside, and of course, _I_ will be afraid if something happened to you. " both girl was blushing from the inside and outside, his sweet, kind words engraved deep into them.

" So... don't make me worried so much. " he looked away, hiding his embarrassment. Maro smiled as she said, " Okay!(Hai!) " Aoi smiled as she leaves, Nataelie sneaked behind her and grab her shoulders. " Hey~ Aoi~ " she smirked creepily toward her friend. " W-What? " the idol asked, trying to hide the fact that they were in a weird position. Nataelie was holding her shoulder while grinning. The fact that Nataelie was a bit taller than her.

" What were you doing back there? Learning how to do ' it' ? " Aoi blushed, pushing her friend away. " N-No! I was- " Ay's voice spoke from behind. " What are you two doing? " she turned around, it really was Ay. With Anick and Alex accompany him.

" Is this... the infamous yuri relationship?! " Alex exclaimed, gaining a punch in the face from Ay. " Stop thinking like that... " sighing, he looked at Nataelie. " Who are you? "

Nataelie smirked as she strikes a pose. " Nice to meet you, I'm Nataelie~ And I'm also Aoi's friend. " Ay looked Aoi, who flinched at his sudden expression. " You have a friend. " the statement turned her into stone. She then returned to be a normal human as she started hitting his chest like a little girl. " Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! "

Nataelie and the other two man stared at her in a frozen state. _How cute..._ Nataelie and Alex grin in hapiness, Anick raised his eyebrow, thinking why he has a different reaction. Ay sweat drop as she keep hitting his body lightly. Aylife and Maro had already exited the infirmary and was heading toward their own class.

* * *

In Adam's class, he was teaching about bond phenomenon. " You see, when one creates a ties with another. A new bond was created, first it was weak but it can become stronger if one's relationship to the other is closer. Having a bond doesn't mean you can't create another, example, when you are making friend the person won't trust you at first. But they will slowly crave they way to know who you are as you keep spending your time with them. "

To Max's class, he was teaching the same thing as he continued where Adam brakes at. " For a few people, they could create a new bond and immediately makes it stronger. Unlike some heartless man who uses these bond for their own good. Some meant to use their bond with another to crush them. Sending the other person into despair. Human's worse enemy. "

Maro was taking the notes of Adam's explaination. Aylife boringly looked outside the class while Firodile sleeps in the class, a book was in front of him. X was concentrating... not at his teaching but at April who always nods whenever Adam glance at her.

In the other class, Anick was cleaning his guns using a tissue he got from the cafeteria. Alex was on the verge of sleeping. Meanwhile their best friend were leaning his face on his hand, boringly looked at his teacher. _Bond huh... This kind of thing works in the real world... FINALLY! Something useful to learn at school!_ he thought, yawning and rest his head on the table. After a few minutes he went to sleep.

" Even if bond is unseenable or untouchable, its important to protect it with your own life. Like saving a friend from danger and helping a man. Bonds are what connect people and let us know more about others. " both teacher continued. Maro yawned as she rubs her eyes, her vision are getting a bit blurry. She stretches her arm, accidentally tap Aylife's head. He turned around to look at her.

" Hmm? " he stoicly looked at her before she nervously waved her hands. " I-Its nothing. " he turned back to look at the window. She sigh before resting her head on the table. Slowly her drowsinees took over. Adam sigh before contuining his lesson. Onu was half concentrating on the lesson, something was bothering her, the evidence of this theory is because of her fox ear and tail were not swaying as they should be.

Anick and Alex realized that Ay has gone to sleep as Max hits the white board. Gaining their attention, " Anick, concentrate on the lesson in front of you. Alex! Don't sleep in class! " Alex flinched as he argue. " But Max-sensei Ay is- " " You are a prefect, show some good example as one. " the teacher fought back. Alex grunted, feeling something bothering him. Musuki was just outside the class, holding a knife in her hand. Clenching her teeth for some reason.

Aylife felt something tick off inside him as he stood up quickly, Maro was nudged but it didn't bother her peaceful sleep, gaining everyone's attention. " Adam, we have a problem. A big one. " Firodile immediately wake up and rubs his eyes. " What is happening? Huh, Aylife? Never seen you panicked this much before. " the red haired man pointed out, everyone immediately looked at Aylife, clenching his teeth.

Adam phone was beeping, he pulled it out and looked at it, only to have static all over his screen. " Aylife! What is happening here?! " he asked, suddenly went into a panic. X closed his eyes while April tilted her head to the side. Shade and Mizuki suspiciously stare at him. The mythos trio perked their heads up. Yuri and Jet face became serious.

" A dimension is being corrupted with Bsorbs. Apparently it happened a while ago, before the school starts. " he stated, Adam grunted as he glance at his cell phone. " No wonder there weren't any text today. " his voice sounded worried. Firodile gets up and summoned his sword, " Well let's go there and beat them up shall we? " he opened a portal after chanting **Diopen**. When he tried to jump into it, he was knocked back by a strong gust of wind that had sent him flying, hitting X and Shade in the process.

Maro was almost awoke because of the sound, but she went back to sleep. " We can't let Maro know about this, this might harm her fragile body. " Adam said, as he walked over to Maro. Aylife stopped him, " Why? She's our friend. " Adam replied, " Even so she's still a normal human, powers or not. She must not be involved in this matter. "

The others stared at him before agreeing. " Why can't I go through the portal? " Firo scowls, as he gets up from Shade and X. " Possibly the Bsorbs has put a forcefield on any upcoming portal... this is the work of a high-level one. " X theories, Shade scowls at Firo. " Watch where you are flying idiot! " Firo glare back at Shade. " Since when I can fly? Who's the idiot here?! " they both collided their heads together before Mizuki separate them both.

" Cut it out or I will cut both your heads off. " Shade humps, " Just try. " Firodile glare at both of them before sighing. " So, when will we make our move? " the pervert asked the robot. Who seems to be thinking.

" Even if they create a forcefield on a Dimensional Rift, it wouldn't hold long because of the atmosphere. I'm thinking that the forcefield is going to weaken around night time. " he concluded. Adam nods as he set a reminder. " Then we are travelling there. Everyone gather at school around 8. " as he had commanded, everyone nodded simultanelousy.

In the other class, Max was complaining about the noise in the other class. He then notice that Anick and Alex were fooling around. He then couldn't stand it as he declare, " Anick! Alex! You both are going to be in detention until night! "

After the end of the school bell rings, everyone went home, they had completely forgotten about Maro and Ay. Aylife closed the classroom's sliding door.

Aoi stared at Ay, tempting to touch his sleeping face until Nataelie called her. " If you're going to be late I'm going to leave you behind! " Aoi furiously stomp her feet and shouted. " Wait for me! " she started running and close the door. Anick and Alex was ordered to read some book as for their detention.

* * *

Night time- Class 1-A.

Ay woke up from his sleep, blinking a few times and looks around, seeing most of the student has left the building. Leaving Anick and Alex behind, " What are you guys doing here..? " he awkwardly asked his friends. Both replied in unison, " Detention. " Ay scratches his head and says. " What time is it? " they pointed to a clock which was on the wall, it was almost 8 pm.

" Detention is always until 7 right? " as soon as they heard that, they jumped at him. " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT?! " Ay stared at them blankly. _The student council always broadcast about it every single day... are they deaf or something? They are already wearing spectacles too!_ he thought, knocking both of them off as both of them had their own despair to think about.

" If I went home earlier I could have at least watched the dark side of the internet.. " This is Anck's desire.

" If I went home earlier I could have watched 2-3 anime episodes... " and this is Alex's.

Ay sigh before leaving the classroom, " C'mon, detention's already over. " they flipped the book that they were reading and run pass Ay. Maro was walking down thr hallway as they met, " Its you again! Uhh... Shimaro was it? " the cat boy asked, Maro blankly look at him before rubbing her eyes. Realizing who it is. " A-Ay! What are you still doing here in school? "

" That's my question actually. " he awkwardly laugh, Maro does the same while replying. " I was sleeping in class and didn't realize that time has passed by so much... _At least wake me up, what kind of friends are they?!_ " Ay looked at her. " Really? I was sleeping in class too. " Maro stare at him in disbelief. " Y-You were? " he nods, " Yeah! " Anick's voice rang through the hallway. " Ay, if you are going be slow we will go on ahead! "

His veins were throbbing as he shouted. " WAIT FOR YOUR BEST FRIEND DAMMIT! " Maro sweat drops as they started walking toward the exit. " Who is your friend Ay? " she asked, putting her hand on her back. " Oh, they are just weird ones. Not many people like them butttt I get along with them very well. "

" I see. " she smiled, somewhat happy to have a conversation with him. " Where's your house? " she asked, being calm and happy. " My real house is pretty far away from this country. I'm a transfer student from Asia. " Maro was surprised for a moment.

" Aren' t you sad to live far away from your family? " she asked again, getting more and more curious about him. " Yeah... I am. " his tone of was getting lower. " But... " then it rises up. " Meeting my old friends here make my loneliness disappear. That's why I am happy right now. " he smiled without showing his teeth at her. She glanced at him before smiling too, slowly meeting his friend who's just outside the school gates.

" Hey Ay! Who is that? Your new girlfriend? " she blushed as the cat boy scowls. " Since when I have a girlfriend?! Dammit. " he seems to be irritated, but immediately turned calm again. Alex whispered into Anick's ear. " I bet its his new waifu! " he exclaimed as Ay punched him in the face. " I can hear you. "

" Ow! My face! My beautiful face! " Maro sweat drop at this before looking back at the two. " The gate is closed, how are we going to get out? " Anick ask as Ay simply chuckled. " Parkour of course. " he said, climbing the gates and sat on the gates. " Take my hand. " Ay motioned, directed to Maro. _I could have easily jumped over the gate. We don't need this guy._ Mmm, you're wrong. If someone wants to help us we need to accept it.

Maro said to Maso, who disagree with her as she humphs on her real self. Maro took his hand and climbed over the gate, he jumped down as Alex and Anick climbed over too. " Let's go shall we? " Ay said, walking toward his home with his friend, Maro followed suit while smiling happily.

Without noticing, a pair of red eyes were staring at the group. Stalking them out as it disappears from the shadows.

Ay was talking to Anick and Alex as they made jokes about them self. Getting angry and laughing together. Maro felt like she was left out until Alex went to her. " Hey hey do you wanna know something? I'm not sure about this but I get the feeling that cats always go to him. " Alex was mentioning about Ay. " I'm not so sure that was tr- " she then saw Copy The Cat, on top of Ay's head. " Copy?! " she said out loud, as Ay turned around and look at her, the cat spoke. " What is it, Maro? "

Anick and Alex stare blankly at Copy before Ay pick him up from his head. " You... where did you come from? " Copy clears its throat before saying.

" I am the cute and awesome Copy! The cat. Maro is my cute master who always provide me with the best fish. But you! " it pointed its paw at Ay. " You reeks of a catfish! My favourite fish of them all the fishes! " either Maro need to panic about a fight is going to be broke out or that Copy was talking face to face to her friends.

" Is this guy yours, Shimaro? " he asked, as Maro hids her face with her hands.

" Y-Yes... " he pat the cat before putting it on Maro's shoulder.

" You taught him well on how to talk, you really are an awesome person! Even if you think you aren't! " he smiled, Maro blushes as she hids her face in embarrassment.

Copy smirked as Anick and Alex stared at it. _I don't really trust this_ cat...

From afar, a knife was thrown toward Maro as Ay catches it, throwing it away as he pulled her into an alleyway.

" Over here! " Anick and Alex were confused as they followed their friend. They entered a dark alleyway where the place is narrow, reaching a dead end where their tracks stopped.

" Okay I don't know whoever you are but show yourself! " Ay shouted.

" Who the hell are talking to Ay? Has your brain went bananas? " Anick said, Alex stopped running as he pants.

" No... more... running... " he fell on the ground, exhausted.

That's when a shadow slowly crept out of the corner. Walking slowly toward them, Alex looked back , he was horrofied. " Mu... suki? " indeed, it was Musuki, but she acts... way different than before. Anick pulled out a pistol and pointed at her. " Why are you attacking Ay's friend?! "

Musuki eyes were covered in the shadows, slowly raising her head up while staring at them. Her eyes were not human, there were almost like... spotlights, it was total round emitting red light from it. " **Must... protect... Xela!** " what they assumed was she was going to charge at them. But they were wrong, she was slowly dragging her knife toward them.

From a 3rd person view, she is about 1 kilometer away from the four. Walking slowly as Anick and Ay waited. Maro's fear slowly subsided. While waiting for her coming to them, Ay was playing a game console while Maro watches. Anick was cleaning his gun while Alex was tying his tie. She was halfway there. Ay had already finish his game as he walk pass Musuki who is still slower than him.

He went to a grocery store and buy some bread, going back to the alleyway. The weird Musuki STILL haven't come near or close to Alex nor Anick. Maro sweat drop at this, Ay organized food among them as they ate it. Watching Musuki slowly getting closer. " How about you just _run_ so we can continue the plot? " when Alex said that, she immediately started running toward them, targeting Maro as Ay became her shield.

She uses her knife to cut Ay's arm and then proceed with kicking it with inhuman strength. Ay was thrown back by the force sending him and Maro into a portal which suddenly widen at the dead end. Alex was scared as he jumped into the portal. Musuki screamed in despair. " **XELAA** **~! "** Anick shot her in the head, but she was still alive, electricity began to flow through her head. He concluded that she is just a robot.

He then got kicked in the stomach, sending him into the portal too. The portal closes, making the robot Musuki attempt to chase them. What it sounds like a sword swinging toward her, she dodged with her amazing sixth sense, turning around to see Aylife holding his dual swords of gold and silver.

" Where is Maro? " he asked stoically, the robot Musuki laughed, charging at him as he sidestep and spins. " **Circling Slash.** " his instinct drove him with the weight of the sword, cutting the robot in half revealing wires and chips inside her. Her eyes were still glowing, until the head hits the ground, the glow fades into a lifeless circle eyes.

Firodile landed to his side, " Aylife! What happened here? " the red haired man asked. His friend looked at him. " Maro has been sent into that dimension, and I think this robot of someone is made from there. " Firodile looked his best friend before started thinking. " We should ignore this one. Come on, we need to gather at school. I'm sure Maro will be fine. " even if he says that, Aylife's facial expression shows that he is still worried about her.

He decide to follow his friend's order, running out of the alleyway. Firodile inspects the robot. " This ain't a normal robot... it almost looked like... a doll. " he mumbled to himself before chasing after his friend. The robot is dead, looking like a normal human corpse who'd just jumped off a building. Until its hand twitches.

* * *

Maro(Copy is inside her bag) and Ay was falling from the sky, she looked down to see a destroyed city filled with flames and debris. They were slowly( or that's what she think) descending from the sky, falling toward a waterpark that is still intact. Anick and Alex joined them side by side. " Eyyyyyyyy Ayyyyyy! " Anick called his friend, he looks rather calm from the others. Who are panicking about dying.

" This is no time for jokes man! " he sat down on the sky and crossed his legs. " Don't you have any parachutes to save us?! " Ay asked, the hooded friend of his check around him as he pulls out a bag. " Only one. " Alex went to his side. " Gimme that! This is for the safety of the most handsome man of the world! " the self proclaimed idiot start to grab the bag.

" Hey! It's mine you idiot! " he then fights over it as they suddenly pulled the trigger, the parachute was opened. Both of their speed were decrease immediately as Ay stared at them with blank eyes. " YOU IDIOTS! " Maro was sweat dropping as she tried to calm herself.

 _Don't worry Maro! Everything is going to be okay,_ she repeated the words a several times until Maso interferes her mind. _Hey, if you let me take over for a second, I could save both of you._ The voice changed to Maro's. _Huh? Really? Please do so!_

 _Maro, maro, didn't you think ahead about this? W-What do you mean?_ Maso sighed. _If you let me take over your friend here will get scared of you. Do you want this?_ Maro realized as she looked at Ay, who was thinking about something while closing his eyes. _U-uhh..._ while she was being uneasy by herself, the cat boy felt her unsure, deciding to help her. Her hugged her in mid-air.

The hug makes her snap out of her thoughts as she blushes at the boy's sudden action. " You don't have to carry the burden by yourself... " he spoke into her ears. That words suddenly strike her heart, as she smiled. _Ay... thank you._ she closed her eyes and eliminate the surrounding sounds. Opening it again as her light green eyes were replaced with eerie red eyes. They were close to the ground, as Maso pose her kick into a drop kick pose. Hitting the ground creating a new hole in it. Ay coughed as the dust disappear. He saw Maro's leg stuck on the ground.

" Maro! Are you okay? " he asked, pulling her leg out as Maso glared at her. " Don't touch me idiot! " she glared at him as he backed a little. Maso realized her sudden anger release had scare her friend. As she close her eyes and switch places with Maro. Copy stayed inside her bag _I'm not going to come out. I'm not going to come out!_

She saw what Ay had saw as she looked away. Ay does the same as Anick and Alex landed near them. " Ay! Maro! Are you both okay? " Alex asked, he was running toward them with Anick. The other glasses man had noticed that Ay and Maro are not interacting like they always does, as he sigh. " We ought to get going or someone will find us here. " he said, Maro gets up and said. " That's right. We need to find ack! " she fell down on one leg as she looked over her leg, a small cut was formed on her leg.

Ay stood up and looked around. Before looking back at Maro. " Maro, you are injured. You shouldn't walk with that on you. " he said, giving her his blue jacket leaving him with his black t-shirt. She wears it around her and glanced at Ay. Wonder if he's scared of her now. He bend down and motioned at Maro. " Get on my back. " she blushed when he says that.

" B-But you're injured too.. " she said, pointing out that his hand was still bleeding because of the cut Musuki gave him. " Oh this? No big deal. It will heal sooner or later. " he smiled, " Now quickly. Before your wound get worse. "

With a few confused thoughts in her mind, she threw the thoughts away and climbed his back. He stands up, unbalanced at first, as he stabilize himself with her weight. " Let's get going shall we? " he said, his friend followed his side by side. Anick looked at the cracks and wreckage of the building around them. Some were blazing in flames.

" Hmm... " Alex noticed his friend's unusual behavior. " What are you thinking about Anick? " the man heard his friend's call as he replied. " The building around her resembles that of the city we're from. I wonder if we went into the future or something. " he theories, Alex nodded before agreeing. " I think so too. This would probably happened to anime protagonist who needs to save the future from destruction! " Alex said out loud. " And that protagonist might be me! " he laughed like an idiot.

Ay shouted. " SHUT UP! " which silent both of his friend. " Before we think of it like that, we better confirm first where we are and what time we are in. " he point out the objective of their current situation. " And I'm just waiting for an event to happen. " Maro looked at him with curiosity.

" Umm... Ay? " the cat boy looked up, answering her call. " Yes, Shimaro? " Maro decided to let her mind speak as she asked, " What do you mean by ' an event? " Anick chuckled, gaining her attention. " Hehehe... you don't know about the Event that always happen around us? "

" IT'S FREAKING TORTURE! " Alex screamed, the shy girl shrieked, almost faling of from Ay as he balanced himself. " Don't move around to much. " he sighed. " An event is basically when something happen to me or my friends. Mostly it involve me into something related to someone. Either friendship problem, relationship status or kidnapping. " the words that came out of his mouth surprised the beret girl completely.

 _I didn't know he went through things like that too!_ Maso interrupted. _No no, he might just making stories up._ Ay noticed her uncertain look about his story, smiling. " I know, its hard to believe someone just met right? "

Maro waved her hands. " N-No! Its not that... " Anick dejected, " Don't worry, Ay may be an anime lover but he isn't that perverted on the outside. " Ay roundhouse kicked Anick's nose as his spectacle fell. " Ow! " Alex then added. " He has the ability to be friendly to anyone. Even strangers! He even might make a ha-! " Ay threw Maro in the air, she pulls her skirt down as Ay punched him in the face. Catching Maro perfectly, almost look like the fact that she was thrown into the air didn't affect his strength of carrying her.

" If you guys are going to keep babbling about me I'm gonna kick yer ass! " Anick found his spectacle and pointed a gun at Ay's head. " What chu say? " Sadistic Alex took over and shows his fist in front of Ay's face. " You want that eyes pulled out of the sacks? " from all of this commotion, they were glaring at each other as Maro couldn't help but giggled. Slowly it turned into a laugh, which affected the trio, making them laugh instintevely in unison,Copy joined as well, filling the silence in the air.

* * *

Far away from them, the Dimension Traveller were looking around, having no idea where they are. They were separated from the other because of Mizuki fooling around with Firodile, Akki joined her and cause a ruckus. The commotion had pushed every single being randomly, somehow they were labeled as a group. Shade, Mizuki and Akki as Demons. Flamer, Thicker and Lou as Mythos and Yuri, Adam and Jet as Mix. Luckily they had organized a walkie-talkie among each other in case of emergency.

" Everyone okay there, over? " Aylife asked through the walkie talkie.

" Demons, here. " Shade voice ran through the thing.

" Mythos, all okay. " " Hey, how do you use that? " Thicker asked, " Hey don't touch any- " they lost connection after Lou's last word.

" Mix, we lost Mythos over. " Aylife said bluntly, " Don't be heartless! " Firodile cried in the background.

" That's bad. Anything strange there, Dimension?" Adam voice echoed, he looked around, before answering. " Reminds about your past. "

" ... " Adam went silent. He closed the walkie talkie as Aylife scratches his head. " Did I say something wrong? " X sweat drops. " I think you did..."

" By the way, have you confirmed where we are X? " April asked, he smiled as a hologram formed on the sky. " The landscape of this city is not much different from ours. I can conclude that we are in the same place where we were before. Only in a different dimension. " he ended his sentence. Firodile coughed, " Then this is Aurora Academy then? " he pointed with his thumb, showing the school they all went to. The window were either smashed or gone from the wall. The clock on top of the school was destroyed, the form of a building is no longer there. April exited the wrecked building, " No one's there. Adam's office table was smashed to pieces. " she reported.

" NANDATO?! " Adam screamed through the walkie talkie. The blue haired teen turned it off to avoid anymore ear-threatening pain. " Any ideas where the students might be? " he asks the others. X think as he stated what was in his thought. " I believe the timeline here isn't like ours. The chances of this is the future of _this_ dimension are very high. "

April skipped to their side, " I don't get it~ why are the building here destroyed~? " her question seemed to caught Firodile's attention. " Bsorb must have done this before we got here. April, may its not just the building. Maybe the world itself has been destroyed. " his word has scared April a bit, shaking a little as X determined to take this chance to get closer to April. Before he could do that Aylife had already went to her side. " That's why we are here April. To save it, I'm sure the people here would smile at us if we do that. " the word ' smile' had cheered her up.

" Thank you, Aylife~ " she giggled and hops around, X curses in the corner while Firodile pity him. _I feel bad for him..._

On top of a building, miles away from them. Something was watching them, tracking each and every movement of their legs, hands and lips. The figure pulls out a cell phone similar to Adam's. " Master-sama, an intruder has infiltrate the zone. " it was a girl's voice, " Good work A-1. Gather information about who they are and return to base. " a voice covered in static commanded. " On your orders, Master-sama. " the girl looked into another direction. Her eyes scanned through the group of the cat boy, the beret girl, the gun maniac and the self proclaimed handsome man.

" Wait... " she mumbled, " What's wrong, A-1? " the voice asked, she didn't hear it as she was focused on Ay. Her eyes were getting steamy, dropping the cell phone in the process, jumping from a rooftop to another. " What is it, A-1? Answer me! " the voice didn't know that the girl had dropped the phone, losing contact with her.

* * *

Anick yawned, closing his gaping mouth with his hand. " Oi Ay. Where are we heading? We are basically walking blindly. " Ay's vein were throbbing. " Says the man with the spectacle. " he spat, Alex and Anick felt offended. " HEY! " Copy sighed, getting out of the bag and sat on top of Ay's head.

" Why are we following these guys Maro? They are only idiots who doesn't even have a goal in life. " the three male flared up,, but Ay was the only one hiding his anger. " Hey kitty, you better shut your clever mouth before I feed you a shell of a shotgun. " while Alex said, " And would you like a knuckle sandwich with it? "

" Heh, mere human won't beat me in a cat fight. " they glare at each other, Maro laughed nervously, being the bystander. Ay pushed his friend away from him. " What's your deal A- " " Shh! " his friend puts a finger on his lips, completely silencing him. The wind being unusually chilly, a whistle can be heard, they looked around for the source as they realized it was Alex. " Hey! Surprisingly I can- " Ay punched him in the face despite the fact that Maro was on top of him.

" I-I guess it was just your imagina- " Maro stopped when she felt a strong presence on her right side, at the corner of her eye was a girl wearing a black school uniform with a red tie. Her fist were clenched firmly, ready to punch the hell out of her. Ay was faster than the girl, jumping straight forward with fast reflexes, Anick, on the hand, pulls a shotgun from his jacket and aimed at the girl's head. Pulling the trigger at point blank, she dodged in time before the bullets could reach her. Alex blinked, still doesn't know what's going on, the recoil from the close gun shot had made him deaf.

" Guys? What's happening? " he shouted, probably couldn't hear his own voice.

They don't have time to pay attention to their deaf and blind friend, or should I say he has become disabled? " Alex, since you can't hear us. Run! " Anick shouted, Alex put his hand on his ear, " What did you say? " the prefect shouted.

Ay knock his head, " You just said he's deaf and you expect him to _hear_ that? Are you an idiot? " he taunted his friend, who fights back ruthlessly.

" Who you calling me an idiot, idiot! " the black haired girl didn't gave them a time to rest, charging forward with inhuman speed, her nail like claws were aiming to Maro's neck.

Ay lets Maro go, she were surprised by this as her head slides down, evading the sharp nails by an inch of a hair. Ay readied his left fist and punched her in the stomach, but it was too weak for her to feel any pain, jumping backward by using Ay as a wall.

Anick starts shooting at her, but with her inhuman strength, she managed to dodged it easily, **" GET OUT OF MY WAY! "** appearing in front of Anick, she knocked his gun away from his hand. He clicked his tongue, pulling out a pistol and start shooting at her in close range, once again she easily dodge it. She crouch and kick his legs, making him slip. Ay charges at her before she could do any harm on Anick. Maro had been put on a safe place where Alex was watching over her. " Don't worry! They are strong despite their looks! " Alex shouted, making sure she hear him. Even after saying that, the worried expression on her face still gloom.

Alex looked away from her. _Dammit! Can't I do anything to calm this cute girl?!_ he then thought of an idea. He took a mirror and looked at himself, the reflection first followed what he did, until he make the peace sign. The reflection laughed at his face. " Don't laugh you bastard! " he talked to the mirror, Copy sighed, He has already lost his mind... was what Copy was thinking.

The reflection was actually Alex's sadistic side. _Yeah yeah, switch places and show my awesome punch. Right?_ " Good to know. " Alex smiled, the mirror dropped on the ground as it crack. Maro yelps lightly at this before looking at the prefect. " A-Are you o-okay?.. " he didn't respond, his smile was still there, but then the smile suddenly turned wicked. Laughing evilly he looked at Maro, taking his glasses off. "Stay here and suffer in loneliness! I will beat the crap out of that crazy girl! " he jumped away and strikes a pose. Maro and Copy sweat drops.

 _What happened to that guy?_ the thought of Maro and Copy resounds in their mind. The crazy girl stopped, searching around for the brown haired girl, her sight were shorten because of the sudden smoke that cover the battlefield. Anick must have thrown some smoke grenade around. With that, she stayed still, being careful with her surrounding around her. Ay appeared from her blind spot, both of his hands were together, smashing it down on the girl's head. Time had somehow stopped around them both as Ay felt a chill behind him.

" **I don't wanna hurt you~ My loved one~ "** what he assumed used to be the crazy girl's voice, his curiosity struck him. Sound of something snapped in half were heard. Time started moving again, the cat boy had missed the weird girl that had whispered to her. Anick had run to his side, wearing a gas mask. " Ay you okay? She suddenly disappeared. " they looked around, the feeling of being watched is disturbing their sharp senses. The girl appeared from above, right on top of Ay, with a knife on her hand. It looked like she was't aiming for the cat boy instead, she was aiming for the gun maniac. He was too late to pull a gun now.

At that moment, someone kicked her away, the knife slipped from her hand as Ay catches it. Keeping it between the opened gap of his jeans and black shirt. " Hopefully this will be useful. " Alex joined the party. " Where's the fight? I'll make sure no one can kill my friends without my permission. " Sadistic Alex declare. " Heh. That means you won't even if we are dead? " Anick smirked, the gas mask has been removed, pulling out the previous pistol. As expected, the girl charges at Anick, he shot at her direction, she successfully dodged it by sliding under it. Alex jumped and does the same drop kick. She rolls in time and stands a bit, her legs were spread open with her left hand touching the ground, she seemed to be tired.

Ay then realized something, _Could she possibly be..._ he ran toward her, she was just about to escape from him but her escape route was closed by Anick and Alex. The gun maniac had put up mines around her movement area with Sadistic Alex's help. Who fist bumped after she realized the mines, she had nowhere to run as Ay was running to her. His fist is clenched tightly! Getting closer and closer and then!...

...

...

...

He hugs her, catching her off-guard, her iris appeared in eyes, it seemed to disappear before. Now its back, tears swelled up in her eyes, crying out loud and hugging him back, he pats her back to comfort her. Anick gaze at them with jealousy while Sadistic Alex lets out an annoyed sigh. Changing back to Alex. " Huh? What happen? Did we win? " the rapid question escapes his mouth. Anick shot his friend with a taser, shutting him up. The cat boy released the hug, " Now can you tell me what happened here? " she nodded, he wipes her tears away. " Ay... " he was surprised at this, but then smile as he helps her up. She gets up on one foot to another, glaring at Alex for some reason. They went to Maro's side, his blue jacket vest was still on her, which make the girl pouts for some reason.

" Hop up Maro. " Ay motioned she gets on his back like earlier, " Wha- No fair! Why don't you do that to me! " the girl whines like a little girl, being dense, he couldn't understand what she meant. She puffed as Alex stared at her cuteness, almost drooling. The girl turned around and kicked him in the face. " Don't look at me with that face, pervert! " Alex rubbed his face, putting an innocent face. " Whyy me?!" he cried, Ay and Maro sweat drops at this as they kept going.

" I forget to ask this. Who are you? " Ay stopped, looking at the girl. " You look so familiar too... " she was shocked at this, then she realized something. " You don't remember me?! Did Master do something to you?! I didn't know he was interested in men! " her question doesn't make sense to him, but he know that he will understand once he know what's going on.

" Umm, who is this Master of yours? " Anick asked, she turned to look at him, as she started talking. " I don't remember his real name, if I recall people called him Master, all I know that he is the cause of the world's destruction, after murdering his own love he had turned into a crazy person who seeks love from others. But no one could provide the same love like his previous crush did. He decide to create a robot that look alike his girlfriend, sending them into the whole world and kidnapping all the girls, brainwashing them to listen to his orders. I am among of the ones being brainwashed. He was cruel, making the brainwashed woman as slaves while the mens were killed. He had created his own utopia called Kamen's Kingdom, in short KK. " Ay was listening to her obediently, while inside his mind...

 _F: I wonder what will happen if he had put another K in that acronym-_

 _Ay: Don't even._

The explanation goes on. " Only a few of us survive... before I was brainwashed, I was with the Yandere Resistance. " Anick laughed. " Haha! Who would create a stupid name like- " " You was the one who named the group... " the gun maniac went silent as he sulks in a corner. Ay sigh as the girl continues, " But the leader of those people were you. "she pointed at a certain boy. " The one that gone against him was you, Ay." the cat boy pointed to himself. " Me. " she smiled, " Yeah! Rumors said that you create that resistance not to only bring peace, but to save your friend that was captured by Master. " her eyes sparkle with admiration. " You were so cool back then I fell in love with you! " Ay blushed at this while Maro looked at his embarrassed face, _Even Ay has a cute side too._ She assumed, while the girl giggles at his embarrassment.

" Y-You haven't answer my question yet. " the voice of the cat boy were slow, almost sounded like a girl. She smiled, " Its me~ the leader of Shooting Stars of Heaven. " Anick and Alex got an idea, all of them said in unison. """ Aoi!/Little girl!/ Your girlfriend! """ the last guy were kicked away by Aoi as she brushed her skirt. " I-I'm not his girlfriend!... " her voice became low. " ... yet... " They couldn't hear it except for Maro, while others has question mark on their heads, the injured girl was thinking of how cool it was to see Ay being serious. Copy noticed this and whisper to her ear. " _We need to find Aylife and others. They might be looking for us too. "_

She nodded, " U-Umm, can you show us where this Yandere Resistance is? " the shy girl asked, " Hmm... I think I still remember where. But it will be a long walk, is that o- " she had totally forgotten that Ay was piggybacking Maro. He was slapped in the face, " B-Baka! " she ran, not as fast as she were before. She now looked more human like. Ay rubs his cheek with his hand and started walking, following Aoi with Anick and Alex at his side.

* * *

Far away from them, Team Dimension had meet up with a radical man and a hot-headed delinquent. " Who are you guys? No one could survive the polluted air. " the radical man said, wearing a black jacket vest, with a logo on it. The red haired delinquent seemed to be wearing the same thing. " Tsk, Ck. I bet these guys are Master's minion. We should just kill them off. " Firodile impatiently argue.

" What cha say idiot?! Wanna taste my knuckle sandwich? " X, in the other way, was looking at Ck.

" Hmm, you people doesn't seem to look like enemy. Would you please show us the way to your boss? " Ck whispers to his friend.

 _Red. It seems that they want to negotiate._ the now introduced Red humps. " You think I would let them through? " Ck nodded, taking a stance.

" You shall no pass! Identify yourself, strangers! " the act he pull turned out to be ridiculous.

Aylife ignored it and said." I am Aylife Fueko. My friend's here are Firodile, X and April. " Ck suddenly front flip, landing in front of him. " Aylife?! Ay?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YEARS! " Red was clueless of what he's talking about.

" Red,my friend, let them through. " Red was shocked by this, only to have to said " Wha- " " Everyone that is in hiding! Come out! These people will save us from Master's grasp! " Ck shouted, surprisingly around them were lots of people with weapons in their arm.

" Why the sudden friendly gesture, Ck? " a girl with white hair asked, " You see Fina, every inch of his- " Ck inspects Aylife, then continue. " Face." Aylife blankly stare at him. " He has the same stoic face as our leader! And even the blue hair! " the girl confirmed as Fina nodded. " Ohh~ That is true~ There's not many people with blue hair. " Aylife blank gaze was switched toward Fina. " Seriously? "

A black haired girl was staring intensely at Firodile, who seemed to be annoyed. " What? " Fina went to the girl. " Liv, don't gaze into people without permission. " The girl known as Liv bows down at the girl. " I'm sorry... Mister, you look like someone I hate. " Liv straight forwardly spat at his face, he felt his heart being struck by a thousand of needle.

Aylife's walkie talkie was turned on, he put it on his ear, " Firo, for you. " he threw the walkie-talkie at his friend, who caught it and holds it beside his ear. " Hello? "

" **Don't go dating another girl behind my back.** " it was Mizuki's death wish voice, chills went down his spine as he turned it off. It then turned on again, another whisper was heard. " **I'm watching you.** " another chill were felt through his bones this time, as he threw the walkie-talkie on his friend's face, X who doesn't feel any pain at all since he's a robot. He then pick it up and kept it in his pocket.

" Where the hell is she watching from anyway..." Firodile wondered, in the background something shines, a bullet barely hit April in the head. Few electricity escapes X's head as he explode into a black dust of smoke. " X~? " April asked, X was on the ground, face shocked as he gets up slowly. " Who? Who almost shot my beloved one?! " he asked to any of them, Ck sighed, taking out a binocular out of his vest and looked at a certain distance. " Nicholas they're friendly. I repeat, they're friendly. " Ck said through a different radio. X raged for no reason as Aylife sighed, looking back at Ck.

" So, you want me to meet your leader? " he asked, Ck glance at Aylife and smiled. " Yeah! And what's more, its what I've been wishing for the last 6 years! " Firodile sweat drops. " You waited that long? " the pervert mumbled, they lead them to a secret entrance which suddenly sprout from the ground. April stared in awe while Aylife blankly stare at it, entering it with the other travellers and people. " So basically you bunch are a resistance to whoever trying to destory the world, right? " Firodile assumed, Red glared at him from behind. " And how do you know that? "

Firo shrugged, " Just a hunch. " Red couldn't believe him, Ck interrupted with his radical way of speaking." Anyways, Aylife here should know someone named Adam, right? " the stoic teenager's eyes moves to his left. " How do you know that? " he asked, Ck chuckled and point at the sky. " There has never been a story without the overpowered character in the background! Even if they look weak and useless the hidden talent inside them are the most worth seeing moment! " April tilt her head to the side. " Is Adam that popular~? " she seemed clueless about her own principal, X sweat dropped and waves his hand side to side.

" No no this man might be bluffing. " while in his thought, _You bastard! Don't spoil meaningless secret on April! She might get hooked on him!_ Firodile kept walking, walking backwards with his hand around his neck, "Hey, you. " Liv glance at him with a stern look.

" What? " she replied rudely.

" Earlier you said that I looked like someone you hate. Who is that guy? " with a curious look and calm voice, Liv sighed and answered.

" He's our leader's second-in-command. I can't believe he gave that guy a very important position despite his incompetent attitude. " she seemed to be jealous of him, Fina smiled and explain. " They used to fight at school when we were still high-school student. Look like she still hates him. "

Firo mouth gaped like a fish, it retraced after a few seconds. " Then this guy is a bastard who likes to fight with others? " he said in a simple term, they nodded as he turns his back on them. " Sounds more like what you would do. " Aylife mumbled, the red haired man heard his friend and shows his fist behind him.

" Wanna some of these? " he asked threateningly. Aylife added. " See? Just a few word and he loses it. " his statement only make Firo's blazing anger bigger.

" We're here. " Ck said, the roof opened, a shining light blocking their eye sight while going up from the tunnel. They arrived in the middle of a giant fortress, the giant wall of iron were built around the fortress, serves as a defense from enemy's threat, it also had a few watchtowers on each corner of the wall.

April heard someone talked from a distance. " The walls are protected with towers filled with electricity. Machine guns are made on every 10 meter of the giant wall. Anyone can use it in case of emergency. Mostly building are made out of scraps, we turned them into resources with the help of an architect, researcher and others. Many efforts were take to build this impenetrable fortress. Well... I couldn't say that its indestructible. Enemy forces can find a way to pass through our defenses. We ought to be careful at all times. " he stopped, his dark hair seemed to have attracted her attention. She tug on X's jacket taking his attention away. " Nee nee X~ is that Jet over there? Smiling? "

Her question had taken his attention as well. " Huh? Jet? Smiling? No way in eter- " when his eyes saw the black hair of the man, the computer program inside him sped up, overheating creating black smoke escaping his head. Firodile saw this and went to him. " X! Answer me, what's wrong? " Firo asked, worried slightly. The white haired robot pointed to his right. Where the dark haired man was. Firo vomits blood when he saw him smiling, Aylife was shaking rapidly on the side from the shock. The others doesn't seem to get it, they always saw their friend smiling.

X pulled out the walkie- talkie from his pocket. " T-Team Dimension t-to Team M-Mix? " Jet answered the call, " Team Mix here, is something wrong. "

His voice was shaking, making his friend worried. " W-We are okay. Just glad nothing happened to you. " Jet was confused, what he was saying makes no sense at all. " Explain, Team Dimension. " Adam's cell phone beeped, he received a message from Aylife as he opened the chat box from the notification. Adam fell backwards with a strong thud. Scaring Yuri in the process. " A-Adam, are you okay? Adam! " Yuri shakes the principal, he cease to be functioning. His soul was hanging out of his mouth, X's voice echoed through the walkie talkie. " Take a look at the picture... "

Jet was curious, slowly taking Adam's phone and take a look as X wanted, seeing the picture of a guy that looked like him. He vomits bloods strong enough that make him flew backwards, crashing into a building as it timbers in another direction. " Jet too?! " Yuri cried while nervously looking at them both, walking here and there with worries in her eye. Both male seemed to be joining the heaven soon. The shock was too strong for them to handle.

" Hey Dark! " Red called the black haired male, who seemed to be Dark, walking toward them. He put a smile on his face, " Hiya guys! How cha' been? " Firodile was still vomiting blood from his mouth while X was still in a broken state, the man sweat drops at this scene and stops waving. " Are these new people that you found? " the man asked, being happy-go-lucky, which looked like two man couldn't resist the shock, almost sending to the state when they looked like people who lost their souls. " Umm Arch White? Can you bring these two to the rest room, please? " a girl with white hair came, bringing a stroller with her as they took them away. Wind blew past Aylife and April who seemed to be left behind.

Ck spoke up to bring up the previous conversation. " Oh its more than better! Fortunately, Aylife here is the guy who has the same look as our leader's! He even has the stoic face, look! " the radical man pointed at Aylife's blank expression, flowers were flying around him." Hmm~ he does has the same look~ Oh! I forgot that one of our comrades called from the outside, need to get back to work! Sorry Ck talk to you later! " they waved at him, Nicholas finally joined the fray. He wears the same black vest like anyone else, except for the fact that he had a sniper rifle on his back.

" How about you guys take a rest first? I'm sure you've come a long way to get here. " Fina suggested, April clasp her hand cheerfully. " That sounds like a great idea! Nee nee Aylife~ Let's check this place out! " she drag him away while hopping happily, Aylife lets himself be her rag doll while blankly glance at everything that she points at.

With the traveller away, the gates opened. Ay and his friends were greeted by the cheerfully look on the guard's face. Ay smiled back nervously, his friends aren't smiling except for Maro, who had the same boyish smile as Ay's. Dark was waiting on the other side of the gate, happy to see someone that he knew among them. "Aoi! You are still alive! " Aoi walked toward him. " Of course I am, I wouldn't let some crazy Master brainwashed me easily. I'll always find a way to break through. " her face were light pink for some reason. " But this time, with someone's help... " the girl glanced at Ay and let out a cute " Kya! ". Which Alex find it cute as he starts to nosebleeds.

Dark looked at the cat boy piggybacking the brown haired girl, staring intensely at a certain part of her body. " If she had been a bit big, then you would love your situation right now. " he chuckled creepily with his drool escaping his mouth. Anick and Ay was mentally thinking, _He looks like Dark.../What is he talking about, it sounds like a good thing._ Dark coughed as he introduced himself.

"I am Darkness Lightbringer or you can call me Dark Light or simply. Everyone went quiet for a moment, " I'm guessing your name is Dark? " Maro assumed, a bullet struck through his heart as he knelt on one foot. " What is your name thy lady? " since he was doing this in front of Ay's face, he was annoyed. " I-Its Shimaro Senji. " he melodramatically spoke, " Ahh~ The beautiful way of her talking and knowledge are incomparable! " Anick was bored of this, yawning with his mouth opened.

" Soo, Dark, would you mind helping us out here? " Alex asked, the black haired man smile fades into a stern face when he saw Alex. " Huh? Why does your face makes me angry? Is this the hatred to someone who doesn't appreciate his own life. " his dark side are now synchronizing with his voice. Each time he says something, his face would get closer to Alex's every sentence.

Ay pushed Dark away from his friend and sigh. " Just what is everyone's problem with Alex? I just don't get it. " he scratches the back of his head in frustration. Dark for the first time saw Ay, who he has been constantly ignoring for the last few seconds. " Aren't you our leader? Wait a second, our leader is on his desk planning strategies, but why do you look like him?! " he pointed his finger at his nose while stepping back.

" Oh me? I'm Ay, that guy right there is Anick and the other is Alex. To answer your question, I look like him because I am him. " seems like the adult didn't understand what he's saying, the cat boy sighed, scratching his head while saying. " I am Ay and the reason I look like your leader because I am him. " Dark went silent for a moment, a serious expression was stuck on his face.

" Tell me the first pun I made when I first came to school. " Anick lightens up, almost pulling out his pistol but Ay stopped him from doing so. He closed his eyes, in the process of thinking. He sighed and opened his eyes, " You used others threat to make puns. " the tense around them disappeared into thin air, the strange aura that they has been feeling since the moment he asked that question.

Dark serious face faded, turning into a bright smile of the happiest person in the world. He takes his hand and immediately shakes it. " YOUAREYOUAREYOUAREYOUAREYOUAROURLEADER! " Ay nervously glance at him, their hands couldn't stop shaking. " Only the wisest person can remember such things~ Let us go! Dear Ma'am and Leader. " he kneel on one leg, talking to Maro and Ay as the guards followed his example. Their welcome feel like the homecoming of a hero who just won a war.

While Anick, Alex and Aoi were treated as their guardian. Maro and Aoi sweat dropped while Copy stared in awe, poking its head out from Maro's bag. It doesn't seemed to be suspicious at all, all the people there was friendly. They even met familar faces, " Huh? Isn't that the leader? " a voice said, Nicholas was just about to assassinate the cat boy until he saw the beret girl on top of him. He pulled his hand away from the trigger, " The leader? Since when he exited the fortress? "

" Heyy! Leader! " Ck shouted, he was skydiving from the top of the tower, Saber was beside him at the time. Flying with his legs thruster, it almost look like he was a man made out of iron. Seems like Fina and Liv had meet up with a few friends, since they saw the two with a group of familar faces. One of them was Charlotte, who was eating a sandwich on her hand. Caliya by her side, Derpy was carrying stuff for them. Hacker was her laptop all by herself until she saw Ay, she stopped and started walking toward him.

Ay was surprised that they are here. People starts to flock around them, getting surrounded by admires and comrades. Aylife and April who has been wandering around stopped, " What is with the commotion there Aylife? " the happy go lucky girl asked, Aylife revert his eyes from looking at it. " How should I know... "

April lets him go and went over to the commotion, Ay was being ask by a lot of people around him. " Why did you go out? " and another " Did you stop Master from doing something? " and more.." I admire you! Go out with me! " Whoever said that must be near him, he saw April at the corner of her eye. She waves at them while motioning, ' This way~ " Ay smiled and squeezed through the crowd, Maro was being thrown toward April's direction, she managed to catch her friend. " Maro! You are okay! " the purple haired girl hugged her friend, she nervously laugh in embarrassment.

Ay had escaped through the crowd, but they realized that he had gone, turning around and chased after him, much more question still wanders in their mind. Ay took April and Maro's hand and pulled them away, running as fast as he can. Maro's injury seem to have heal a bit, she could run now but not for long. Anick and Alex was left behind as a cold chill of wind passed by them.

They somehow has escaped the crowd of girls, hiding in three trash can that they can fit in. After getting out of it, Ay sighed. " Sorry to make you go through that. " he apologizes to April.

" It's okay. Besides it was fun playing tag~ " she chirped, he laughes nervously as she added. " Maro~ We were worried about you. Your phone number wasn't working when we call you from the other side... " her voice seems to be sad, she looks down slightly with worriedness in her eyes. The now sad girl then noticed the blue jacket vest she's wearing. " Who's cool cloth is that?~ " she smiled, as if their feelings were connect Maro smiled too.

" Ay gave it to me. " she said, looking at the blue haired cat boy with her brightful smile. He blushed because of embarrassment, " Y-Yeah, borrowing in the meantime... " April blinked, inspecting both the beret girl and the cat boy from toe to head.

" Hmm~ " she hums while in the state of thinking, the two of them looked at her in confusion, Maro decided to ask.

" A-April, what are you thinking about? " her friend seemed to have stop thinking when she replied.

" You two looks compatible. " Maro blushed at this while Ay looked away, blushing to for some reason, he then sigh and makes his stoic face.

" What do you mean by ' compatible? ' " he asked, seems like his nervousness had fade, but deep down, he's still embarrass about something.

The female traveller chirped, " As best friends~ " they both sigh, April was still clueless about what's she talking about. " You two could the coolest~awesomest~ friend ever. " jumping in excitement, she hops around happily while Ay and Maro sweat drop.

She then gaped mouth, " Oh~ I forget to introduce myself, teehee~ " she knocked her own head cutely, two sound of a man being shot in the head can be heard, it was just Alex and X who just nose bleeds/ explode on the background. Ay ignored them while Maro looked back to make sure they're okay.

" Watashi wa April Sparkle desu~" a star magically escapes her eye when she does her cute peace pose. Ay didn't think much about it as his mind went blank. Moving like a robot, he walked up to her. " Nice to meet you April. I'm Ay. " he held his hand out, April smiled and shakes his hand, jealously escapes X while he is self repairing himself.

" We just got here so... can you show us around? " Ay asked, as April sheepishly smiled while scratching her head. " Me and X just arrived here to so... we don't know anything much about this place either. "

" I see... " Ay said, April nervously laughed before going back to her usual self.

With the declaration friendship out of the way, Maro asks X. " Hey X, where is Firodile? I thought the both of you went to the infirmary? " X finished repairing himself as he slowly gets up with Alex. Who seems to have been followed by Anick. " He hasn't wake up yet. The nurse said she will wake him up once he is discharge. "

Maro sweat drops again, "He's not that badly hurt. " they laughed, hearing the sounds of an arcade machine, they looked out from their hiding spot and saw what it looked like a fun fair.

" Wow they even made something like that in this war time? " Alex said, Anick chuckled and said. " If we are to stress about something forever, we ought to take it away with something right? " he snickers.

Alex mouth gaped like a fish. " I don't think building a fun fair isn't a bad idea at all. " he snickers while they all started walking to the fun fair like children, leaving Alex behind.

" Wait for me! "

* * *

Meanwhile in the infirmary~

Firodile was unconscious on the bed, then his eyes twitch, he then opened one eye and slowly jerks up from the bed, looking left and right, he asked himself. " Where am I? " a nurse suddenly crept up under the bed. " You were dying from shock, its a miracle you are still alive. " he flinched and saw the nurse getting out under the bed. As hard as she could, Firodile could tell who she really is despite the perfect disguise.

" Now stay still and let me take your blood. " the nurse said, pulling out a syringe from her pocket and tried to stab it in his hand, but he dodged it in the last second. " Mizuki... why are you here? " he asked, his left eye is twitching in disbelief.

A new nurse entered the infirmary, " Oh my~ did the patient woke up? " Firo could tell that she is a force to be reckons with, from her yandere aura, it was none other than Arch White. Who seems to be angry at the moment. " Is anything wrong with the patient, Mizuki? " with her monotone reply, " Everything is stable, I need a blood example but he won't let me take- I mean check his blood type. "

 _You just wanted to kill me, I can feel it!_ He thought, glaring at Mizuki with an unsatisfied look. Arch White strangely smiled, taking a knife from the surgery kit, " That's too bad. Bad boy should be punished. " he could feel his life being sucked away from her yandere aura, she gaze at him with the knife in her hand, taking his attention away from everything, his senses from light, sound and smell, all were being overwhelmed by her yandere aura.

It suddenly disappeared when she looked away from him, " Too bad that I have a business that I need to settle with. " she exited the infirmary with the knife. " Take care of him Mizuki, his's your patient now. " she melodramatically said while closing the door, everything went quiet from there, " Can I take your blood now? " Mizuki asked, holding the syringe.

" No. " he immediately refuses.

* * *

Back at the Fun Fair

Ay's appearance on the ticket booth was surprising, people started cheering for him, he sheepishly smile, waving back even thought he know he doesn't deserve it. The cashier had gave him enough ticket for all of his friend. Anick, Alex, Maro, X and April.

The funfair, is a small medium-sized travelling show primarily composed of stalls and other amusements. Copy exited the bag Maro was carrying, the cat looked around in happiness and cheerfully purred. " This place looks cool! " X was worried about Copy, talking in front of strangers.

He looked back to see their reaction, Ay was hiding in a box for some reason. He still had to worried about Copy's secret but he decide to put it at the back of his head. " What... are you doing? " the robot asked, the cat boy said through the cardboard.

" My presence here is too dangerous, I decide to disguise as a homeless cat in a box. " X sweat drops, wondering why his way of speaking change all of a sudden. In fact, it almost look like he had _copied_ X. Neverless, Ay had to hide in the box, resolved to take any humiliation or insult that can be heard from others whispers.

Aylife had entered the funfair, meeting with the group of travellers and the abnormal students. " Hey Maro. " when the brown haired girl turned to the blue haired man she immediately smile. " Aylife! " she cried, he smiled a bit while ignoring the box he accidentally kick, noticing the blue jacket vest on her but decide to not think about it. Anick and Alex looked at the blue haired traveller.

 _This guy look like..._ both of them look at the box which their friend are hiding in. " Come on everyone! Let's play some games together! " April chirped, yelling from afar while hopping around carelessly. They began walking in group, trying to catch up with the happy-go-lucky girl. Meanwhile, just after they left, Firo and Mizuki came, being stalked by Dark who has been captured by Arch White.

" **Now Dark~ watch how a perfect date goes. "** Dark chuckled nervously as he said, " I'm sure that his date won't be a waste. _Dude I don't know who you are but please make this the awesomest date you can do with a girl!_ " Firo felt the sharp signal Dark was giving him, he tried his best to ignore it while looking away from Mizuki simultaneously.

" Idiot, everyone has already gone ahead, let's hurry up. " Mizuki said, folding her arm with his, he grunted and said. " I get it, just don't hold me to much. " even after saying it, Mizuki disobeys, holding his arm closer to her chest. He didn't care much, the both of them started following the others from behind, Arch dragged the poor Dark from his collar in chibi mode, he was wailing and attempting to escape her inhuman grip.

Ck and Red was spying on them, Derpy and Hacker were forced to follow them. The other three, excluding Ck was more focus on how awkward it is to someone hiding under a box. They didn't know who was under it, but Ck does. " Damn it! Why must be in hiding when Aylife was there?! " the radical man was angry at himself, " What are you talking about? Besides, we are here to keep a watch on our visitor. " Red looked over at his friend, and then back to Hacker, " And why are you still playing that laptop? We are on a mission. "

Despite the threatening look, Hacker ignore him. " I'm on a mission myself, the next thing I need is to become the strongest player ever. " the hot headed man was fuming in anger, after realizing how angry he was, he took deep, slow breaths to calm himself down. " You're with me, right, Derpy? " The jet haired man was watching Hacker playing.

" Whoa who's that girl over there? "

" Ahri."

" Why does she has many tails? "

" She is a fox maiden. "

Seeing the two interact with each other, Red face palmed, continuing the mission by himself. Aylife and Maro was having a conversation, " Where have you been Maro? You weren't answering my calls. Did you get here alone? "

" O-Oh, I was brought here with some other friends of mine. " she explained, her fingers fidgeting with each other. She turned around to introduce them, " These are- " but they were missing, even Ay, along with the box he was in. " Where? " the stoic man asked, looking a little confused now.

" U-Uhh, well I'm sure April and X has already met them, right guys- " she turned back, they were also missing from action, a disappointed face went across Maro's face.

" Yo. " a voice said from behind them, it was Firodile, who was with Mizuki. Maro looked at both of them, Aylife bluntly said what was in his mind. " Are you two dating? "

"Hell no! " Firo deject, Aylife and Maro watched as a scythe appear around his neck.

" Don't deny it, " she whisper, only the nearby people can hear it. " We are ' fake ' dating so people wouldn't suspect us. " with that said, she backed away from the red haired man, " I get it, all right? "

" Good. " she nodded, smiling(?)a bit. Aylife and Maro had flowers in their image of the two of them, as Firo waves his hand around to make it disperse into nothingness. " Stop hallucinating and lets get going already. " Aylife nodded in agree with Maro, who was searching for any clue of their friends who just wandered into the funfair.

With that in mind, Anick, Ay in-a-box and April was at a shooting game, it consist of a game where there will a red target and they must shoot it with a provided gun. " Hello~ how much does it cost for a game of three? " April asked the clerk, who was a man in his middle aged, when he saw April he had a surprised face for some reason, then he smiled at her. " Ah, young lady. Since you are so cute I will let you play for free. " he turned his head toward the gun maniac, " That'll be 20 cents. "

" Oi! "

The other two male had to pay for some reason, he brought three rifle and a few bullets, their shooting range was around 50 meters. For April and Anick it would be easy, because they are gun wielder. The clerk smirked, " If any of you managed to knock down all the target in one game you will win the exclusive ticket to the strongest weapon in this world. " Anick eyes glimmered in excitement, sparkling with desires to win.

" Oh I'm so not gonna lose in this game! " April, on the other hand doesn't care much about the prize, she only wanted to have fun with her new friends. Ay were on neither side, slowly stands up as he looked through a hole he made to look around, the clerk sweat dropped, wondering who is the man behind the box, the hands that pop out from the side of the box took the gun in its hand, aiming through the hole he's looking at. Anick and April were ready, shooting at the target right in the red dot, but it didn't stumble down.

" Oi old man! The game is rigged! " Anick scowled as it stopped, the old man smirked. " Oh I'm sorry, did I ever said that the target aren't reinforced? You must hit it multiple times until it goes down. " Anick gritted his teeth.

" We need a sub machine gun for that, we also need to chase the other target too. " Anick said, while April glance at him.

The clerk smirked, " What time do you think we are in? " his voice was hollow for a reason, " We are in the middle of the war, if we are attack we ought to be ready for it. " the clerk looked up at Anick." Am I right? " for some reason, the clerk wants to test their limit on shooting skills.

April smiled, " Then we just has to hit the same target multiple times and onto the others am I right~? " the clerk pointed at her coolly.

" Precisely, as I expected from April. " Ay then noticed something weird behind his hidden words. " How do you know her name? " the clerk flinched, turning his back on them while nervously said, " O-Of course anyone would know w-who she is! She's the idol of the place! " seeing him says that makes it even more suspicious.

" But I just got here~? " April said slowly, thinking about how long did she stay here to be noticed as an idol.

 _Shiiiiiit! I got the wrong person!_ he didn't act like a middle aged man, making simple mistake and realizing it after someone told him." Are you talking about Aoi? " Anick asked, Ay then gap his mouth in shock, or more, he had took a marker and drew a shocked face on the box. His friend awkwardly glance at him, he was quiet and his drawn eyes and mouth still shows that he's still shock. " What? " he decide to break his annoyingly shock face.

" I didn't know you could remember her name! " Anick tazer his friend but it missed, _What?! How?!_ other than worrying about that, he scowled back. " MY ADHD ISN'T ALL THAT BAD! "

April giggled at their attitude. Providing entertainment for her and the clerk, who smiled and laughed, " Fine then! I'll show you that my ADHD won't affect my life! " he took the rifle and aim at the stopped target, looking at it intensely, his body bend, his finger on the trigger, his eye was twitching from focusing. He took a deep breath, straightening his body and look back at Ay and April. " What was I'm going to do again? " he asked, the clerk and Ay looked at him with the same shocked face that Ay had drawn.

 _He already forget!_ was what in their mind. " Oh, we need to shoot multiple times at the target before it can be knocked down right? " he asked nicely, which is unusual for an amnesiac. They put it on the back of their head and lift up the rifle, ready to shoot now. The clerk smirked, _Only April could knock these down, because I know a Dimension Traveller when I see one!_ April pulled the trigger, not once, but twice. The target was knock down, " Yay! " April yelps happily. Anick clicked his tongue and reload, his previous shot was a miss. He pulled the trigger, hitting the target but he didn't knock it down. The clerk laughed, acting like a scammer.

Anick veins were throbbing as he point the rifle up close, leaning over the counter and shot the moving at point-blank range, succeed in knocking out of it down. " Hey bastard! That's cheating! " Anick smirked, " Since when shooting has a range limit? " he said, the clerk seemed surprise as he look down, a flash of a girl falling down a cliff, the memory disappeared into thin air. _Looks like I have to teach this guy a lesson._ his thought were mixed with dark emotion. " But first... " he stare at the man-in-the-box, " I will crush this guy's hope. " he mumbled, raising his palm behind his back. Ay was concentrating on the moving target, frustrated on how fast it was moving. _Damn it! I can't follow the speed at all!_ he look to his left and right, April and Anick were able to open fire easily.

He sigh, taking aim again, one moving red target stopped, Ay took this chance and shot it as quick as he can. The bullet missed slightly to the side, it swings to the side of the shop, for him it was strange, while for Anick, it was just a normal beginner's mistake. The cat boy frustration grew bigger, the clerk snickers silently and thoughts evilly in his mind. _That was me using my powers, I pulled the space around the bullet so it would go the side. Haha! That was enough fun, let's see him giving up._ The evil clerk expect him to gave up now. But he didn't instead, he put the cardboard box away near him and closed his eye. The clerk looked at him suspiciously, _Who is this guy... why didn't he gave up after his loss?_ the blue haired boy opened his eyes, determination filled his eyes, he took the rifle and aimed.

 _This is easy... just like playing that game._ Ay was listening to the movement of the target, metal cackling through the grinders, the cat ear twitched. Taking aim and pulled the trigger. _Spam the trigger!_ he shot all the target and knocking it down. The others were shocked, there were even few people who'd stop to watch his performance, the clerk froze in an disbelief state. " Wha... how? " Ay smirked, then someone said, " Hey Hacker, isn't that the leader? " the cat boy flinched. " When you talk about the blue hair, yes that's him. " Anick and April turned their head to the cat boy.

He then pulled both of their hand and ran away. " Ah! He ran away. " Derpy said, going to the shooting game. Hacker was with him side by side, " Excuse me, but isn't that blue haired boy the leader? " the NEET girl asked, the clerk was still in shock as his mouth moves on its own. " Impossible... " Hacker heard the clerk's word, leaning closer to hear more clearly. _He just shot three bullet each target..._ Hacker was shocked by this, but the emotion doesn't mix with her blank face. She straighten her body and glance over at Derpy, who was still watching the trio running away.

" Derpy, we need to chase him down. "

" Now? " the clumsy man asked, " Now. " They started running through the small crowd of people, trying to find the cat boy and his friend, while passing through the people, Alex was in the crowd, he was with X who was separated from his friend too. Unlike Alex, X was worried sick about April, whom he likes, both of them exited the crowd, Alex sigh tiredly.

" Why does everyone have enough money for everything... I always had to finish my allowance from buying lunch. " he cried waterfall under his eyes while X asked. " **Where is she? Where?!** " the whispers of the demon mixed in his voice. Alex pushed him away. " You should stop worrying to much man. I'm sure she's with Ay. _Since he has the freaking weird magnet that attracts girl._ " just any other male, he was jealous of his friend. X sigh, " You are right. Since we are in a funfair. Let's go and have some fun. " they saw a puncher. The one sitting at the table was a man wearing a glasses, his strange black and white hair- ' Wait! Shade?! " X said in disbelief. The man looked up and glare at the robot.

" Welcome to the Puncher, Test your strength at this punching machine, pull the sack down and punch it with all your might. " his monotone wasn't very convincing as people was intimated by his delinquent like look. Alex asked, " You know this guy, X? " X scratch the back of his head. " More like ' know' he's a de- " X was pulled into the back of the puncher. " Listen here X, I bet one of us has already met you. " Shade whispered, X guessed. " You mean Mizuki? " the demon replied, " Yes, and I'm sure Team Mythos and Team Mix has made contact, they are somewhere in this place. And remember why we came here? " X realized. " To save this dimension from the Bsorbs right? " he nodded, " Now go and find the others! I'll distract the guy here. " the robot replied with a nod. They both came back from behind the Puncher while Alex waited.

" I'm sorry Alex but we have to part ways here. " his piqued the prefect's interest. " Why? "

The question that X wanted to avoid, with his super electronic brain he made a very reasonable excuse, the only one which people can't resist! " I need to go to the toilet. "

(... ) (Hehe X3)

" Oh okay. Go ahead, I'm gonna try and play this Puncher thing. " he swings his arm around, X walked pass by him as Alex asked. " How much would this cost? " Shade pointed boringly at the machine. " First punch would be free. If you succeed in punching the sack with the right amount of strength or more. The other punches would be free until you lose. Well, if you can. _Judging from his weak form of body, I bet he wouldn't even get the first one right._ the demon thought, Alex swings arm around again and said.

" The first punch is free then? I'll be punching this thing until it couldn't be punched anymore. While at that, I will try to impress some ladies! " this has caught X's attention. He turned around with a horrified face as the thought of him stealing April from his heart was heart-breaking. (No pun intended) He then clutches his own jacket while thinking. _Don't worry X! He looks totally weak, I'm sure he can't even get a single girl attention._ he smiled, Alex wears a boxer glove and claps both glove together, punching it with a right hook as it goes down immediately, the robot mouth gaped until it went down his chin. He shakes his head, the first round must be an illusion made in his mind, he blink his eyes and saw the sack going back up. Alex punched it again and knocking the sack back.

This happens again and again while X wipes his eyes. He stomped his way to the Puncher machine, Shade saw this and sigh in disappointment. " Hi there sir, would you like to play the game too. " still with the monotone on, X took a pair of boxer glove and wears it. He stand right beside Alex, coincidentally there were two Puncher machine. Alex stopped to look at X. " Finish already? Think you would be there for hours. " he asked, it was actually his sadistic side taking over. " I won't let you win... " X mumbled, the sadistic man didn't hear it as X raised his fist, inside the glove small thruster formed on X's fingers, must be an upgrade he did to himself, bringing his fist down on the hard sack. Knocking it down as the machine starts to make breaking noises.

Alex smirked and punched his own sack, NOT THAT ONE!( Okay, only male would know what I meant) The sack hit hard on the machine, the ground beneath it was crushed. X took the challenge that Alex has made. The process continues with each force getting stronger, the sack goes down and backs up again only to go down. From other's perspective, the machine was about to break since the punches were too strong for it. Both sacks gets up as the two of them shouted. " Force Punch! " with that being said, they poured all of their energy into the final punch. Both of them breaks their own machine while panting tiredly. Shade sigh and face palmed. Both of them seemed satisfied about the fight with laughs that filled the air.

Aylife and Maro had met up with Firodile and Mizuki. They found in the middle of riding a roller-coaster, which Mizuki had attempt to push him off in the ride, she even choke him when they were going up and down. Copy was sitting on Aylife's shoulder as it asked. " Are you two dating or something? "

Firo groaned, " We get that a lot. " Mizuki answered.

" How did you reach that conclusion? " Firo ask, with Maro answering nervously.

" W-With Mizuki clinging to you very much, " a light pink was all across her face, Mizuki stopped hugging the pervert's arm. He can finally stretch his arm freely, " Now, where are we going next? " he ask, putting both hands on the back of his head.

" First we need to find X and April. Then we met up with the leader of the fortress. " Red overheard their conversation, thinking of possibilities that could happen. _Are these guys spy? No... Ck would know who's a spy and Saber can tell when someone's lying._ he decide to snoop around them for more information. Dark, on the other side of the crowd, was being held hostage by Arch White. Who was a little disappointed that the date is almost over.

Aylife's cell phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered. " Hello? "

 _Aylife its me._ It was X.

" X? Where are you? " this has caught the others attention.

 _I'm in a shop called Magi Cafe, Team Demon and Team Mix are currently with me. We are around the exit of the funfair._ Aylife nods, turning off the screen and put it back inside his pocket. " I know where X is. " Maro curiously asked. " Did he just call you? " he nods, she looked down in embarrass and ask.

" C-Can I get your phone number? " Copy watches as she pulls out her smart phone. " Ohh! Maro is getting aggressive. " the cat squeals excitedly. Aylife was curious why she was embarrass as they exchanged phone numbers. Maro smiled happily as flowers were around her. Mizuki's eye focused on Firodile, watching the two had make her interest in these ' phone numbers. '

" Copy-san. " Mizuki called the cat, the cat turned its head toward her, " What is it Mizuki? "

" What is the special relationship about these, ' phone number' ? " as what Copy expected, the female blood magic user doesn't know about the modern world.

" Well if I have to say, the special bond between phone numbers are formed when one has another's number. They could be texting all night long, talk from a far distance and also call for help when we are in danger. " Mizuki nodded, taking notes of the benefits. Aylife sweat drops, " The only thing I see in a phone number are just the number. " Firodile stared at his friend in disbelief.

After dealing with the phone number thing, they headed toward the location X mentioned. Ck was stalking them from afar, " I will make both of you meet each other... I'll pour my heart into making it happen! " he shouted, from another location though, Saber was watching over his brother, or so he called.

" If these newcomer hurt my precious little brother, I swear I will put an end to their wits even if it cost my life! " he shouted, people stared at him, walking past by.

* * *

The trio, who were being chased by the quickly tired Hacker and always trip Derpy, turn around into a corner, completely losing them from their tail. Anick rested against a wall, panting heavily in exhaustion. April hops around, " Are we playing tag again~ " she asked, Ay was holding his knee and lightly laugh. " I don't think so... where are we? " the cat boy looked around, realizing they had exited the funfair and entered a large building.

They were in a dimly lit up room, blueprints and maps were on a table in the middle of the room. It seems like a restricted area from Ay's point of view. However, for the other two this is a new place to explore and wander around and about. " Hey Ay! Check this gun out, it is a Heckler & Koch G36! Damn! Where did they get this? " aside from Anick's range of knowledge about guns, Ay is quite comparable to his friend.

" Huh... they even have a scope and extended magazines. They must have been prepared for incoming enemies. " April leans over, " Let me see too! " her breast pushed both of them away from the gun, she inspect the gun in awe. Ay felt another presence in the room.

A very masculine, but soft voice asked. " Who are you guys? And how did you get into my room? " all three of them flinched, slowly turn their head to the voice. It was a well built man with the hint of biceps popping out of his long sleeve, taking form of it. The black jacket vest he wore was the same like any others that was on their previous friend. The buttoned pants and brown belt around his waist was tight, his tummy was reveal with his only top of the jacket vest buttoned. The others were left unbuttoned. With his middle aged look, they can assume that he is the same age as others.

From other's perspective, they could be thinking right now. About is this man here a girl or a boy? He does have the man's height and honed body, the exception is her- I mean, his face. The face of a cute, blue ocean eyes and attractive lips. " Hmm? You look familiar... " he/ she said, leaning closer to Anick. He backed away and pointed a gun at his/ her face.

" S-Stay back! My brain... is trembling! " he clench his head with both hands, Ay and the unknown gender person sweat dropped. April's eyes were sparkling(I know her name is April Sparkle but deal with me), shaking his/ her hand. " Nice to meet you! Watashi wa April Sparkle desu~ " the man/woman blushed. " N-Nice to meet you too... by the way, is that guy over there supposely be Anick? "

Ay was surprised by his/ her question, his voice somehow changed when he was embarrassed. He sounded a bit feminine now. Ay stops loitering in his mind and says, " Yeah, Anick Syafix. He's my best friend. How did you know his name? " Ay asked, the voice changing person nervously laugh.

" There's only one person who would bring weapons anywhere he goes. " yet again, the cat boy was more curious of who is this person, especially on how she knows that much about his bespectacled friend. " Sorry we barged into your room. We were lost while running away. " the man/ woman giggled.

" That so sounded like you Ay. " her words, it made the cat boy squint his eyes suspiciously on him, her. " How did know _my_ name? " the (god I need a name)person flinched. Scratching his/her head nervously. " You could say I can _remember_ everything that I want? " April smiled from ear to ear. " That is awesome! Then you could memorize your way back home from school? " he simply nodded, still blushing at how close she is.

" I guess you could say that's my limit... " Ay mouth slightly opened, " That is still pretty amazing. " he commented, the male or female person scratch the back of his head. " What is your name, if you don't mind answering. "April asked, smiling as the boy/girl sheepishly smiled.

" M-My name? " April nodded, Anick sarcastically said in the background. " We don't want to forget who you are when we left. " the man fidgets, somehow glad about the sarcastic reply.

" Oh well... My name is Xifays. I am the second-in-command here and the one who designed Yandere Resistance! " Anick immediately sulk in the corner. " Please stop it... I can't endure the pain anymore... " Xifays sweat drop, his arm drops down, discouraged. " Is he okay? "

Unisex looking-human asked, Ay face palmed and mumbled. " Don't mind him, the title that you made disturbs him in a way. " Xifays laughed nervously, someone called his name. " What took you so long? We are almost ready for the strategy meeting. " someone was heading their way. He panicked pushing April and Aylife into separate locker each while saying. " You two need to hide quick! He's coming! "

" Who is? " April asked, the locker door was slammed right in their face, the sulking Anick was covered with a blanket. Someone entered the room as April and Ay peeked through the holes.

A man wearing tight boots, he had a really stern face with the hint of yellow eyes. The same black vest was on top of a blue shirt, it was decorated with the drawing of a cat's tail. He wore slim jeans and has pointy cat ears, the hint of blue hair on his black hair was super familiar to a certain individual. Xifays covers the blanket with his own body." L-Leader? Sorry to make you wait, I was trying to put the pieces together haha... " his voice wasn't very convincing, since he sounded more like a girl more than a boy.

The ' leader ' raise his eyebrow. Eyeing suspiciously behind the male-or-female soldier, he blocked every sight of the blanket behind him, who is actually Anick, haven't realizing what's going on as he stood up, surprising both the leader and soldier. He uncovered the blanket around him and turned around. " I hate the resistance. " when he saw Xifays and the leader, Ay and Xifays were shocked they turned into stone. April giggles quietly, trying to hold it in. The leader face expression went from stern to full blank look. He draw a gun in less than a second, both of them pointing the gun at their respective head.

" Xifays? Is this guy hostile? " Anick asked, Xifays shuttered. " H-H-He is the leader of the Yandere Resistance! Ay! " now Anick turned into stone, realizing his mistake, dropping his gun and kneels on the ground on all four. " I'M SO SORRY! " he shouted in apology, but the leader- Ay, thinks loudly inside his mind. _Is this guy a hostile? Seems like he has mistaken Xifays as a girl and took advantage of him. Wait, he didn't show any symptoms of Stockhold Syndrome. Wait the hell is going on then!?_ Who are you? And what are you doing in a restricted area? " he asked, the real Ay could clearly read through his expression.

 _Since when I think THAT hard?_ he wondered, the other Ay pointed a gun at Anick's head, he freaks out and gets out of the locker, surprising both the leader and the female-looking man as he kicked the gun away from Leader Ay's hand. He had a confused face, staring at the man that looked like him, it was rather impossible to define the different between their faces except for their clothing. " Care to explain, me? " he asked, Ay squint eyes threateningly.

* * *

Meanwhile with Maro and the Dimension Travellers~

They had entered the colorful cafe, table round of in a zig-zag form, making a perfect pattern. Three statue were near the wall, one of them look realistic, almost look like its actually a real person. The environment was quite unique with gorgeous painting and decoration. A girl with black hair enters from the back door. With her violet eyes she glance at the new customers, she wears a maid costume which were oddly mixed with the color red, blue green and yellow. Her heels are so impractical for someone who will be on their feet all day, but she knows they make her legs look amazing.

" Hello there dear customers~ " her smile almost resemble April's, X was crying under a table, Shade and Alex seems a bit disappointed on their fellow robot. " Welcome to the Magical cafe of wonders~ Where me and the owner here, Kurai, rules everything in this domain. " Maro was a bit horrified, _She makes it sound like she control when and how much money she will pull away from our pockets..._ she thought, small drop of sweat form on the back of her head. " Are you accomplice with the first customer that we have here? " she pointed to the robot hiding under the table, bespectacled Shade which made Firo burst into laughter. Flamer who has a gun on his back(the same goes for Thicker and Lou), Akki jumped on Mizuki.

" MIZUKI! " the blank girl sidestep in the last second, avoiding the tackle from her fellow sister. Akki cried in the background while crying in pain. Yuri peeked over Jet's shoulder. " Where is April? " Jet sigh, this time it is not the smiling Dark. " X already told you, we are regrouping for the purpose of finding her. " the yellow haired girl nodded, sitting back down on her seat. Adam was messing with his phone, trying to get the static off his screen. Alex purposely inspect the man, asking. " Is your phone okay? " Adam looked up at the man, smiling. " Ah, it seems I have a problem getting WiFi connection here. " the spectacle man nodded.

" Let me take a look. " he reach out his hand, the principal suspiciously eyed at him. " I can try to fix it. " he gave up, handing over his precious cell phone to Alex. He humps, inspecting the screen, it still shows the static going on the screen. " I'd try to fix it since the last three hours, I doubt you could- " "Here. " Alex gave back the cell phone. It was restarting, Adam jaw drop before wiping his eyeballs. " H-How? " he asked, since the start he couldn't fix it using any method.

" My best friend taught me, if you turn off the phone or remove the battery, it will automatically restart. " That said, Alex slightly nodded, then he snickers. " You must have a very nice friend. " Alex laughed nervously, " I doubt you can think it that way... " inside Alex's mind, he couldn't explain how _nice_ his hest friend truely is.

The principal was confused of what he was talking about, nonetheless he opened his fixed cell phone. Smiling as it returns to its normal state, Ck was biting his own collar, watching from the window outside. "How could he not know our principal?! Something that trivial is needed for someone who became a prefect! " Saber was beside him, his laser gun was fully charged.

" Should I assassinate him, brother? " Ck held his hand in front of his so-called brother face. " Wait, if we give them some time together. Alex might start talking about the leader. " Saber raise his eyebrow, " How much of a possibility this might happen? And how do you know his name? " Ck shushed his brother. " Stop asking and keep watching. "

Aylife and Maro sat beside each other. Firodile had avoid sitting next to Shade as he took a chair and put it near Aylife's table.

Mizuki does the same and put hers beside Firo's. " Tch, when will you stop trying? " he asked, annoyed by how stubborn she is on giving up.

" Until your corpse are burned in your funeral. " Firo slams the table. " THAT'S TOO BRUTAL! " The maid put down a few menu on the table as she look at Copy. " Aww, what a cute cat you have~ " she compliment, Maro shuttered. " T-Thanks, he's been giving me happiness whenever I'm alone. " Copy meowed, determined to act like a real cat in front of the cute maiden. She smiled, " Can I pet it? " she asked Maro's permission, who just nodded. She slowly grab the cat from his tummy, petting its head while the cat purrs slightly.

Back to the topic, " So, basically you guys are trying to find your lost friend? " Alex asked, eating a sandwich that he ordered. X nodded, " And he's not some friend, she is _my_ friend. " Alex seems to get it, nodding slightly. " This girl is special to you am I right, X? " he look away and nodded. Shade laugh sarcastically, " Everyone know your secret X. By I mean everyone, I really mean it. Everyone. " he look at the screen and then back at the discussion. " Earlier, you said that April has a tracker that you put on her. Where is she right now? " Aylife asked, drinking a milkshake as he ate a french fries.

X clears his throat, straightening his jacket. " She is inside one of the main building here. I have been finding ways on how did she get there. But the only way in is through the door. " he glance at his friends, " I think the people here kidnapped her. " Everyone was shocked, Firodile was the first one to lose his cool. " What the heck do they need from April?! Did they figure us out?! " X calmly glance at Firo. " Calm down Firo, she is not in any state of danger. In the tracker, I'd put a heat sensor. She's still warm. "

Alex interrupt, " The way you say that sound perverted... " they ignored him as Maro asked. " How did April get there in the first place? "

" I have no idea. " the robot was in the middle of processing. " The possibilities her cuteness might have stunned the guards there and made her wander around... ARGHH! " now the robot has malfunction, Aylife hits him in the head, he immediately restarted. " Thanks Aylife. " the stoic teenager nodded, giving a thumbs up and said.

" I will knock your worries out anytime. " Alex sweat drop, " That will be too painful... " the milk he was drinking has finished. " And so, how do we get to her? " Flamer asked, being the quiet one for too long. X chuckled, " I have devised the most ultimate super duper hyper rescue plan! " he began explaining.

" First we infiltrate the main building, since its so big, me, Aylife, Firodile and Maro shall be the main team. Team Demon hold enemy on the outside and Team Mix stops any people who got pass Team Demon. Team Mythos will defeat any obstacle that may become harm to Team Dimension while me, X! Shall save April and brought her back to safety! " he laughs like an idiot. Everyone sweat drop except for Alex and Aylife. " YOU DUMBASS! YOU JUST WANT THE GLORY YOURSELF! " Thicker scowled, X scoffed.

" I'm the one who planned all this, what are you going to do about it? " Lou starts a new poll. " Who is against this plan, raise your hand. " with that said, almost all of the people there raises their hand, except for Maro. Lou sighed, " You need to how to not restrain yourself Maro. " the shy girl nodded, looking down in shame. X was sulking in a corner, his core(heart) was broken due to his denied plan. " I hope you're safe April. "

* * *

" I see, " the Ay from this dimension said, his cat ears fidgets. " You guys were brought here by a robot that look like one of your friend. " Ay nodded, looking at his back. " And we accidentally entered this place while trying to get some people off my tail. " his blue tail waves behind him, as the adult him nods. " Other than that, you are me from the past and your friend here followed you? " he pointed at Anick, who was playing his game console. The gun maniac looked up and rudely stern at him. " Got a problem?" the leader just stare at his friend before looking at Xifays. " You didn't tell me you had a twin. "

" I don't have one! I only have two little sister! " she/he squeals, fuming into a cute little chibi. Even though he's a guy, he resembles to much of a girl's attitude, way of talking and behavior. The leader Ay scratch his head, " Is that so? Oh well, since you guys are here. You think I can help you with something? " April raises her hand, as if she was in class and was trying to get the teacher's attention. " What happen to this world~? Did something happen in the past? " Leader Ay sighed, Xifays looks down, Ay has never seen this pattern before.

" Everything that happen to this world, is actually relate to me and Xifays here. If only he could understand... " Anick asked. " He? "

* * *

 _Six years ago, before chaos spread throughout the world, I was a high school student, my friends were Xifays and another guy which name I forget... We had a happy peaceful live, with me being the most quiet one and smartest in the class. Xifays here always play with his favorite toy gun, shooting harmless BB bullet at me and the other guy. We were pretty jealous of him because he has a girlfriend. We didn't hate him for that, we are the three best friend who can never be separated by any means. The peaceful days were broken when_ that _happen._

Ay, Anick and April continue to listen closely.

 _One day, his girlfriend broke up with him, he asked why, and both of us were there, hiding in the bushes. Her girlfriend said that she hated him, his annoying attitude and stupidity is going to ruin her future_ _._

 _He was furious, we were young that time, we couldn't understand the simplest thing. She added, " I don't love you anymore. " that is the word that has dug itself into his heart. Three years later, we separated ways, he decide to become an author and brag about his dreams. I and Xifays supported for him, but his story was rejected. They told him that he needed more years of practice before he could publish his book. He told us all about it, we decide to meet each other to comfort him, travelling around the world just to meet at one place. When we arrived there, we saw his old girlfriend, he was with another girl at that time. Her old girlfriend cried, " Why... you said we'd be together forever... "_

 _He replied rudely," You're the one who dumped me. You told me that you hated me and my looks! " the girl ran away, crying._

 _His new girlfriend asked. " Who is she? " he humps and look away. " Just another girl who tried to stole my heart. " Xifays ran to him. " *!?* Why did you do that! She was very happy when she sees you and now you broke her heart. " He looks down, angry with himself. He then pushed the hot blonde girlfriend away and chased after the one who ran away._

 _" You were just trying to steal him money right? " I had already suspect the girl she's with, in her pocket was his wallet, whom she had silently took it when he was distracted by her cleavage. " You sure are a hot guy you know? " she tried to seduce me instead, I didn't fall for it. Handcuffing her onto a nearest parking meter, Xifays has already ran after him, I followed from behind._

 _She had ran into a forest, I was slowly catching up to him, Xifays had slowed down due to exhaustion. When I went into a clearing, I heard these words. " Hey, did you know the ' suspension bridge effect' ? If you throw someone who you loves into a cliff, she would be yours together. I realized, what they had run into was a deep chasm, a very old bridge was connecting the gap between the two. His girlfriend was there, standing near the edge of the cliff, he was trying to approach her but she threatened him. " If you come any further I'll jump off this cliff! " He stopped, saying the words that she said in the past. " That's what you said to me! Isn't that why you left me?! "_

 _" I didn't say all of that! I was in a coma for three whole years! " At first I couldn't believe what she said, she was a popular idol in a country. I've researched about coma, a coma is_ _a state of deep unconsciousness that lasts for a prolonged or indefinite period, caused especially by severe injury or illness. From what I know, she's been singing for three years straight without any disease. She was crying, he couldn't do anything to wipe her tears. Suddenly, he suddenly changed, he started walking toward his girlfriend. " St-Stay back! " she plead but he didn't obey. He chokes her immediately, " Hey... did you know about the suspension bridge effect? " he asked, I was shocked, running toward him and punched in the face. Letting go of her neck, she was gasping for air._

 _" That hurt you bastard. " was the only thing he said to me. Disappearing and appearing in front of my face, he kicked me in the abdomen, I flew for some distance, away from the broken couple. I couldn't stand up, he packs to much force into my body, I was numb at that time, all I could do was only watch. He took his girlfriend and choke her, when she passed out he held her up in the sky, I wanted to save her, but my body won't listen. She was smashed down on the ground, coughing in pain he laughed, it must be his sadistic fetish. After beating her up a few times, he went to the edge of the cliff. Taking her by the head and drops her down the cliff._

 _I stared in horrified, losing consciousness right after she fell. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a wrecked hospital and the girl he had killed came to me, haunting me. She was smiling widely, a knife in her hand as I shrieked, a gunshot was heard, the girl fell down with the knife as I look at her. It was just a robot, the one who shot the robot was none other than Xifays. The world was in state of destruction, hope was lost and despair filled the world._

* * *

He sighed, " Since then, I decide to become the beacon of hope. Telling everyone that there is still hope in this world. " Xifays interrupted with a cheerful voice. " Hope is contagious!- Is what Ay told everyone. " he was pretty cute and innocent but Ay and Anick were still trying to deny the fact that he is a guy. The leader Ay was blushing but no one notices it. After the blush was gone, Ay asked himself from this world. " So this guy is the cause of all destruction in this world? " he nodded, " But I don't want to believe it. " this caught Anick's attention. " What makes you say that? "

" Something feels... off. He wouldn't do that to someone, especially when they has a special bond with him. I created this resistance not to just save the world, but to save him too. " Ay look at him in awe, slightly smiling. " You are me alright. " the two laughed, Anick and Xifays looking at each other, smiling as well.

On the outside, a guard was on a patrol duty, he saw something sparkling in a distance, taking out a binocular as he saw something that looked like a huge cannon, before he could report it, it had shot a large ball and destroyed the East Wall, cutting power all over the fortress, the tesla tower stopped working. The figure of a certain person entered the fortress through the destroyed wall.

The lights went out, emergency lights do their work, emitting red light around the room as people start to panic. " What is happening?! " the leader Ay asked.

" Sir! We've been attacked by Master! " a man said, looking at the huge monitor in the middle of the room, hordes of attack robots were entering the premises. Leader Ay clicked his tongue, " Deploy all available unit to the civilian residence. Sound the alarm! " the man nodded, " All callsign please be advised, we have been invade. "

Red, Derpy, Hacker, Fina and Liv answered the call. " Copy, we shall intercept the enemy. " Dark answered the call. " The civilian will be evacuated toward the emergency bunker underground, we need escort to protect us. " a woman ask, " Where are you now? "

" I'm currently fighting a few robots myself, " he uses a stun baton and hit a robot in the face. He swing his baton again as it blow it away with an explosion. " My location is 6-21-19-6-19-18. "

" Roger that. " other than the serious adults running around in the midst of panic, the teenagers casually look at them. Seeing a worker running around and fell, some were shouting over the mic just because a certain someone wasn't following orders. " What's with the code name that he use? " Anick asked Xifays, who seems to be a bit calmer than anyone else.

" We use it to make sure outsider's wouldn't know our location. " " Fina here, I'm at 20-15-23-5-18 1. Multiple hostile incoming! " Ay(from this dimension) frowns in anger, " Someone get the power back on! The robot will be defeated if the tesla tower are online. "

" I'm afraid we can't do that sir, almost all of the generator has been destroyed from the blast of the cannon. " he punched the wall, cursing to himself as Ay walked up to the guy, who told about the problem. " If you say _almost_ that means there's still some generator that was saved, am I right? " hope began to blooms inside the adult Ay turning around at his young self. " Is there any way we can turn those on? "

" But they won't provide enough power to destroy all of the robot. " he stated, Anick slammed his shoes next to the man as he flinched. " At least _some_ of them are destroyed. I don't really care how many robots are out there but I know one thing, " everyone payed attention to him, looks like he is going to give a motivational speech. " Two bro are better than one hoe! "

One second later, he gets beat up by everyone woman in the room, they were blazing in anger while Ay stared at his friend, who has a bump on his head. " You deserve it you know. " April tapped Ay's shoulder. He turned his back at Anick and glance at April. " Nee~ What is a hoe? " he stare at her in disbelief with widen eyes, grabbing both her shoulder.

" Are you sure you're a high school student?! " April pouts, which is the first time she pouts at someone. " Of course~.. I'm 16 years old and always do my homework. " Ay added for her. " And got the wrong answer? " she smiled, going back to her usual self. " Yea!~ " Ay smiled, letting go of her shoulder. " Haha! I guess we have the same problem then. " April turned to the side, " You too~? "

Ay scratches the back of his head. " Yeah... "

The sound of an explosion has disturb the cheerful conversation between the two. " No time to chit chat, you three go and find a place to hide. Things may get ugly. " Anick gets up and grins. " Hell no, if we hide like a coward then who's going to turn on the generator back? "

Xifays walked to their side with a worried expression. " Are you saying that you'll go there on your own? " s/he asked, her panicked state was showing from how he was shaking badly. " Of course, beside, April and Anick has awesome shooting skills. " Ay told them, the leader Ay look at his past self, thinking for a moment.

" Then what about you Ay? " the cat boy smirked, this has draw the attention of the other adults. " The best support you can have when you're in a battle is seeing your best friend beside you! " with that said, they took their leave. April secretly summoned her magical gun. " See ya~ " April waved at them, they slowly disappear in the darkness of the corridor.

Xifays look at Leader Ay. " What should we do, Ay? " he asked, the man smiled, which is the most rarest sight other than Jet's smile. " Follow them of course. " the other worker gasp in surprise. " I want to have fun beating robots to. Come one Xifays! " he pull his friend by his hand, who has swirly eyes, he picked a few gun from the armory while chasing after the teenagers footstep.

* * *

Outside of the cheerful cafè, Aylife was holding off a few robot, Maro was leading the civilian into the shop, which is the safest place for now. The maid doesn't seem to care as she skipped her way to the back room. Adam was doing his work, calming the panicking people before the owner kick all of them out.

" Okay everyone calm down, this place has been guarded by trusty security of the fortress. _Like hell we are! We don't even know the name of this resistance!_ " his mouth was speaking differently from what his brain is thinking.

Firodile, with his giant sword, charged at a horde of robots, cutitng all of their bodies in half. They explode afterwards with a strong blast, X destroyed any fragmentation that may harm the cafè and the people inside.

Shade, Mizuki and Akki were tasked to ask the main building for help. Thicker, Flamer and Lou has gone to the broken wall, their task is to stop as many robot from entering the fortress. Yuri was helping crying children who has lost their parent in the commotion, she was calming them down with the trick Copy uses, but mostly the kids pay more attention to the cat.

" Piercing Slash. " he sliced through 10 robots at one straight line. Exploding on cue, he unsheated his sword behind him, disappearing in a flash. " Are you guys okay! " a voice was asking him from a direction. He turned his head in curiosity, it was Aoi, whom she hasn't met yet.

" A-Ay? What are you doing here? " after noticing the different clothes and the missing of a cat tail and ear, she said. " Wait a minute... you're not Ay. Who are you? "

" I'm Aylife, Aylife Fueko. " he introduce himself, hiding the other sword behind him, the sword doesn't seem to disappear yet. It doesn't want to disappear. There must be some kind of a motive behind this sword's intention.

" Aylife? Why do you look like Ay? Nevermind, you need to get out of here Aylife! Master is here to destroy us once and for all! " she cried, shaking furiously while Maro watched from the corner of the shop, slowly walking closer to them.

" What do you mean? " he asked, the stoic face still remains. She looks down on the ground, " Actually... Master has put a tracking device on me... he must have followed me when I return. " slightly disappointed of herself, he pat her on the head, surprisingly.

" Don't be. He must have planned all this before. " he smiled, she raise her head regardless of the hand on top of her head. Looking straight at his eyes, she saw herself in the pinch of crying in his eyes. " When someone loses control, the guilt and anxiety that they gathered inside them may took over them. " Maro heard this, smiling with warmth while hugging the cat that was on her shoulder.

Aoi started crying in his chest. " How unpleasant... " she sobs, with the courage to move on she told him. " Hopefully Ay can meet you one day! You guys can save this world-no... maybe even change it! " the traveller eyes opened wide, realizing something.

" See ya! And don't die! " she ran away into the smoke.

Maro walked to him, the man seem to be curious of something, " Hey Maro, do you know who this Ay person is? " she was surprise by this, giggling in response as he tilt his head to the side. " What? "

" N-Nothing! It's just that you guys look so similar and says the same thing. " she held the blue jacket vest, smiling at it while the cat cocked its head to the side. " Both of you are kind too... " her whisper was too slow for him to hear that. " What did you say? "

She flinched. " N-Nothing! " an explosion interrupt their peaceful moment. " If you guys would kindly make yourself useful and HELP ME OUT HERE?! " Firo shouted, decapitating a robot from its wires. X had stole the part of the robot using a magnetic shield he made. " With this I can test out many upgrades and research I've been wanting. "

Aylife annoyingly ran at them, running at them with two sword on his hand. Maro followed him from behind, her left eye turned into eerie red. Her fist itching for a fight.

* * *

Ay, Anick and April was running to the location of the generators. Anick and April protecting Ay by shooting the robot that was trying to pull him down, since he look like the Ay from this world, the robot has been programmed to destroy him first.

The cat boy dodged a dangerous grenade that exploded in front of him by leaping over it, using the blast to push him further. A robot was trying to a dynamite at them, but April shot it right in the joints, making the arm tense up. The robot panicked as the dynamite explode on the site. Destroying a couple of other robot as well.

Anick had randomly shooting an AK as it hit the robot, the bullet went through its thick steel. April kneed on one leg and aimed at the centre of a medium sized robot. The long shaped bullet beams went through its thick shell exploding the core when it overcharged with power. Ay kicked the robot in the head as it fell down slowly, crushing the troop of robot that was standing behind it.

Using the blast from all th explosion, Ay went flying. Landing right on top of a generator. " Now... where is the button to switch this on? " he asked himself, after he found a place to step on, he saw a giant red button that's written [Emergency Only].

" Huh. Easier than I thought. " before he could press the button, he barely dodge a laser beam by the skin of his face. A robot wearing mask crept out of the corner, it came from the other side of the generator. The lack of space to move has incapitate Ay from dodging anymore. He looked at the robot, preparing to die. Surprising the robot stops moving, as if it was staring at him. Ay took this opportunity to kick it in the face.

The robot was about to fall head first, while Ay landed on both of his hands and flips himself up straight. Masked robot was going to fall, in a mysterious way it saved itself. Punching the ground and used a piece of steel to stop his impact, landing softly like a ninja.

" Are you really a robot? I don't think they can handle those kind of programming! " the cat boy stared in a small awe. The masked robot didn't respond, with the red pointy eyes glowing it turned around. His back facing Ay.

" Listen here, cat boy. " the robot spoke! " I don't know why do you look like him. " Ay pointed to himself. " Him? Are you reffering to the leader of Yandere Resistance? "

The robot turned its head slightly, " That is correct. " watching Ay with the right eye.

" If you try to stop my plan, I'll punish you with all my might! " with that said, it left, leaving a trail of dust as the cat boy went pale. Not because he was scared or anything. He misunderstood what he said.

 _" Is that a GAY robot?!_ I better stay away from him. " he looked up, jaw drop when he realize that the red button was destroyed. " CRAAAAP! "

Anick ran out of bullets, clicking his tongue as he threw the empty magazine away. " Hey big girl, April was it? Do you have any spare magazine? " he asked, holding out his hand for one. April shyly smiled, " I'm sorry~ I don't have any... " she actually use her aura to make bullets, since her gun manifest energy to form a pain striking beam. They were surrounded by robots in an instant, Anick glance around cautiously, " Tch, they sure are quick on their gears.. "

The gun freak slowly put his gun down. " Hey April... if you really don't have anymore bullet like me. There's only one thing to do... " April turn her head to him, before smiling. " Oh oh! I know~ " she jumped around, her hand slowly reach the ground. Her gun was on the ground.

"" We... "" both of them were plotting something, they must be thinking about the same thing! "" Punch-/ Quick Draw- "" Anick drops his gun and reached his fist to a robot, whil April, at the same time grabbed her gun and shoot it right at the robot where he was about to punch. " ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! " Anick shouted at the markswoman, who giggled nervously, " WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! " the other were alarmed as they pointed their gun at the two. " _There's no time to dodge!_ "

The living gear was close to pull the trigger, thanks to an unknown gunshot they were destroyed right at the last second. Xifays jumped into action, bringing a load of gun on her/his back. The guns were filled with bullets, she drop it down and grabbed an M16. Aiming at the robot she shot them down, a sharp knife were behind her, but he managed to dodge it. Jumping over the slash, he point two Uzi at the robot before pulling the trigger.

(If you're confused, Xifays looks like a girl but is actually a guy. I change to " her " and " him " from time to time to show how his/her appearance would change from other's look. )

Throwing away the emptied Uzi's. A robot charged her from both side, knife was pointing to went through his head. She ducked down, two grenade launcher pointed on the robot's chest. The mix of gunpowder and burning core, a huge explosion swirled up between him. He has somehow escape death, after annihilating that many robot. He turned his back, pulling out a pistol.

It was similar to the one Anick's holding. Before he could ask a question, three gunshot were heard. Xifays has noticed the robots that were sneaking up behind the teenagers. He then turned around and shot around, obliterate the remnant of killing machine.

Bullets escape his gun, falling on the ground with a ' ping ' sound that echoes every second. Reaching the end of the magazine, the gun stop firing, he has used all of his ammo. " Tch. " clicking her tongue, he panicked. " What should I do? " waterfall was under her eyes.

" THAT'S ALL YOU GOT?! " the gun freak shouted from afar. The next second he blink, lots of robot were being lead by a humanoid like figure. Anick pulls out his gun, grabbing the last magazine from his pocket and load it in. " Take cover! This is explosive rounds! " with that said, he pull the trigger, he recoiled and fell backward. A bullet went through one of the machine's head, it exploded in the next second. An explosion so big that it produce a strong gust of wind that blew them away.

* * *

Putting their lives on the line, Aylife and co protected the colorful cafe, where people used it as a shelter. The clerk from the shooting range entered the cafe calmly, " Everyone please calm down! We are here to help you. " Adam's voice echoed through the cafè. Taking the clerk by surprise he looked at the principal.

" A-Adam Revine Styles? " the principal smiled at hearing someone calling his name. With immediate response, he eagerly finds the one who called him. " YES! That is me! The great Adam here is to save you! " he found the clerk, who flinched in shock. _Crap he found me! He can't meet me here and now!_

 _That old man! I'm sure of it, he's the one who called the great me!_ as if it was on cue, the clerk runs outside, while Adam chases after him. " Hey! Wait up! " Adam shouted, happily chasing after the clerk while he was worried about anyone seeing his face.

Unknowingly Adam had pulled Alex with him, who was currently sleeping. On the chase of the two Adam accidentally dropped him, the pain of his heas hitting the ground woke him up. " Ow ow... where am I? " he asked himself, it wasn't the cafè he was in earlier. He was now in the middle of nowhere with robots slowly surround him from all side.

" What the hell are these guys? " in the state of confusion, he barely dodged a stab to the heart, lightly fell on the ground. " And they don't seem to be friendly. " he closed his eyes, clasping his palm with his fist. " What kind of punch should I use for you hard headed robots? "

Maro has escorted the last of the survivor into the cafe, she then sighed. _Yosh! Break time is over! Time to beat the heck outta these freaks!_ Maso voice echoed in her mind. " You're right... I can't let Aylife and others carry the burden by their self. " she closed her eyes, " Let's go, Maso! " she opened them, her left eye has turned into eerie red. Before she could boost herself into the horde of robots, a familiar voice stopped her. " Hi there Maro! " she turned around, apparently it was Aoi.

The short girl saw her eerie red eye, this could cause a major panic about Maro's profile as a normal student. She quickly turn her head to the opposite direction. " A- Aoi! " she remembered the eye-patch she got from a certain person, she decide to put it on her left eye to cover her weird eye. She turned around to face Aoi. " W- What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to the base? " Aoi smiled.

" I heard that the leader and the lieutenant left the base. I came back here after hearing there are some kids helping people. " she look at Maro face to face. " I figure it would be you guys. " Maro nervously laugh. " I- I see. "

Aoi looked at her left eye. " Why do you have an eye-patch? " the shy girl flinched. A few seconds later, her index and middle finger has a gap between them, making a ' peace' sign. " Before I answer thou question... what is 1000-7? " Aoi saw through Maro's fake personality.

" You don't have to force yourself... " Maro sat in the corner and sulks by herself. The brown haired girl regain her composure and asked. " Why did you come here? There are much more safer place than this one. " from her look, Aoi doesn't look like she was looking for a place to hide.

" I came here to sing! " Maro was confused for a second.

" Sing? " she repeated, the black haired girl smiled. " Yeah! Singing is my talent. Other than that, I'm not singing to satisfy myself. " Maro seemed to get what her intention are. Copy hops on top of Maro's head, laying its body on her beret. " Ey! " the cat greeted her.

" Ey! " she replied, Aoi was going to high five with Copy's paw, due to her lack of height she looked like a kid that was trying to reach a cookie jar on top of a refrigerator. Maro sweat drops on the back of her head.

* * *

Anick had carried Xifays and April out of danger. They are currently hiding under the debris of the destroyed funfair. The masked robot was leading a march of robots. " I bet that is the leader of all this. " Anick said, Xifays seems to agree. With her low voice s/he whimpers. " That is Master... the man who turned the world into chaos. " Anick gritted his teeth. " So that's the bastard who made all the destruction? " the lieutenant nodded. April seem to be carefully analyzing the masked robot.

" Hey~ By any chance does he has any special traits? " the happy-go-lucky girl asked.

" Special traits? Well, if I have to say he has a bad habit of beating people up continuously. " the unisex looking man said. " What a terrifying person he is.. " even though he said that, he doesn't show a single trait of fear, clutching his pistol firmly. April smiled. " That bravery might be able to attract a lady Anick~ " April teased. " Huh? No way, I don't have a chance in getting a girlfriend or even getting married. " he spat, looking away from her to hide his embarrassed feelings. Xifays was listening to their conversation, giggling silently.

 _Why does that guy has a strange aura around him?_ April thought. Referring to the masked robot, " **Search for the lieutenant and the leader! They must be hiding in this particular building. "** the mentioned robot commanded, almost immediately the robots dispatch into groups, all going to different paths. It seems be thinking of something, gazing at the red and grey sky in silence.

* * *

Ay awkwardly stare at the sky. " Huh? What am I doing here? " after realizing he was in the middle of the road. The surrounding were filled with broken robots and detached parts, " Why do I feel unease... " someone pats him on the back. He turned his head around, it was his alter self. " Yo. Glad I met you here. " the adult him smiled. He walked in front of him and started talking.

" You really are me. Being calm in this desperate situation. "

" Is that really so? Maybe because we were expecting this to happen. " leader Ay laughed. He puts his arm around his neck, pulling the slightly short cat boy to his side.

" Haha! That's damn right! But one thing for sure, I'm always going to be stronger than you. " Ay laughed nervously, a second later his personality immediately change.

" _Have you seen me beat the heck outta people yet?_ " he was threatening himself, other than being scared, he laughed like an idiot.

" That's funny coming from myself! " his laughter came to a halt when he starts coughing. " You see, we expect the unpredictable anywhere but it never happens when we think about it. But, if we stop thinking about it... " Ay has the continuation on his mind.

" It will happen and our world starts changing? "

" Precisely. " the grown up Ay slap the back of his young self, who recoiled, almost falling forward. " When we start thinking again, deja vu will come next. It doesn't stop, the same scene, scenario or what people call it our ' imagination ' came true. Reality is complicated right? " the cat boy nodded.

" I'm not just here to tell about all of these. I have something I want to give you. "

" Give me? " despite the confused Ay, the adult Ay opened his bag, which he has been carrying on his back. Leader Ay smiled, " Here. " what he pulled out was... a pair of glove, the red line resembles of veins. The blue fabric that covers the finger copies the color of Ay's hair. White X pattern was on the side of his metacarpus and finally, the purple orb trinket on his wrist were perfectly sewn.

He put it on, a pointy cat ear ornament pop out of the glove, covering his wrist. " What are these for? " Ay asked, the other him shows his thumb and answered.

" Appearances. " " Then this thing is useless then. " the cat boy sarcastically said. The old man laughed, it stopped after some time. The man began to clear his throat, a serious expression formed on the leader's face.

" Listen here Ay. I'd told _everyone_ about you. " the cat boy flinched. " Isn't that dangerous?! " the other Ay shakes his head. " That thing will help you meet _them_. In the future, there are bigger and stronger enemies than Master. " he dramatically turn around, the wind was blowing his hair, eyes of resolve was looking straight into the cat boy's heart. " _You are the only me who can help you._ " with that said, he disappeared. He was running into the direction where Master was, the funfair.

Ay blankly watch as he goes, he looked at his own palm, a cat tail ornament was on it. His vision went blurry, because he wasn't focusing on his palm, he saw a rather strange sword on the ground...

* * *

Aoi and Nataelie was setting up the musical instrument. Outside the cafe, it hasn't calm down one bit. The inside are the same as well. With Adam gone chasing the clerk for some reason, not a single person has managed to calm down. Aylife rested on the ground whenever he sees the chance. Unfortunately, break time for him always cut short when another raid of robot came in. " There's no end to them! " Firo said, stabbing his sword on the ground. A robot charged at him, he doesn't have enough time to dodge it.

Luckily someone landed on top of it, breaking it into pieces. It was Red, followed by Fina, Liv, Derpy, Hacker, Dark, Arch White, Caliya and Charlotte. " Who are you guys? " the red haired traveller asked. Ck walked up from behind him and coolly says. " When you ask who are we? " Saber walked up to his side. " That's when the symbol of hope appear. " they were doing something plain and stupid.

" Prepare for trouble. " Ck looked at him. " And make it double. " Saber follows along. They gained a punch in the head. " Try to be serious you dumbass! " Red scowled at the both of them. " You bastard! How dare you hit my precious brother! " Saber shows his fist at Red, who replied back with a glare.

" Huh? He isn't any king of any country or anything. Ya got a problem, bastard?! " the robot student gritted his teeth, before they could began their fight. Charlotte knock them down with her knuckle.

" Should this be enough? " she asked her only friend, Caliya.

" Yeah, that should knock some sense into their head. " the bespectacled girl said, giving her a cookie that she took respectively. Fina sweat drops and look at the unconscious three.

" I think you overdid it. " Dark chuckled. " I am so lucky I'm not that dumb. Because my amazing puns are better than their attitude. " after his proclaimed speech, Liv and Arch blankly stare at him with pity looks.

Hacker dared him, " Then tell us one. "

The dark haired man chuckled. " Oh I will... but first, I have to tell you guys something. " everyone pay attention to whatever Dark has to say. He grabbed Arch White's shoulder, she shrieked in surprise. " Me and Arch here are getting married! "

...

... Hey you guys still remember that this means awkward silence right?

Basically the male has the generic anime guy voice. " EHHHHHH?! "

While the girl's has the generic anime girl shriek. " EHHHHHH?! " sounds the same? Don't blame me!

The white haired girl blushed intensively, her eyes goes was swirling around in confusion. Dark took her hand and look at her straight in the eyes. " Now what's on the menu? Me-n-u~ " he cheekily said, this has made her face turning into a full red of embarrassment. Before he could say another pun, she punched him in the chest, crushing his bones in the process. After she had escape his grasp, she went running into a troop of robots, crushing them along the way with her tremendous strength.

" Whoa... " Derpy stared in awe. " I wonder if Dark is still okay after that punch... " he looks back at Dark, who was coughing in pain.

" The problem with trouble shooting is that trouble shoots back... " Firo stared at him with a blank expression, this was either to show sympathy or pity. " Dude just stop. " Firodile stood up from where he was.

He turn his eye to the marching troop of robot, realizing someone was leading them. He pulled his giant sword and lean it against his shoulder. " You guys should get back. This might get ugly. " Ck stands up, snickering with a confidence look. " Heh you haven't seen my full power yet you red haired bastard. " Red and Firodile seem to have the common thing, " WHAT DID YOU SAY?! " Red got up and shows his fist at Ck, while at the same time Firodile put his giant sword on the guy's neck.

* * *

Aylife and X has regrouped, they lean on each other while standing on top of a roller coaster. Robot flew at them, pointing the sharp knife attached to their arms. Aylife ducked, letting X turns around and destroy the robot with a single swing of his steel arms. X jumped, Aylife swing his sword under him, a robot's head was cut into half. More and more enemy appear as they moved accordingly to their instinct. The roller coaster's next few track has been destroyed, they had no choice but to jump. As they were falling to the ground, Aylife swing his other sword with his other sword, " Spinning Cut! " creating a swirling illusion of blades, too fast for the naked eye. It resembles of a helicopter's.

They both landed safely, parts and detached pieces of robot rains down like fire. " Aylife! X! " a sweet voice can be heard behind them. They turned around, it was April. " April! " X howls in happiness. Aylife stared at his friend from the side while letting the wind push his body. The robot waved happily while the stoic man waved casually. April waved with uncontrollable happiness, Anick and Xifays came out of hiding from behind.

" Hi April, who are those guys behind you? " her blue haired friend asked.

" They are my friends! " she yells, not to loud only strong enough that they could hear her. The trio walked up to them, " H- Hi there. " Xifays nervously greeted the two. " Well hello there. " X greeted back, grabbing him by the shoulder. " _You didn't harm her or anything right? "_ he toggled his yandere mode again. " O- Of course not! I've been protecting her all the time! " X pat the unique looking male in the shoulder.

" Haha! Of course you won't! I have no doubts at all that you could do that! _If you dare then say your prayers._ " Xifays shivers in fear as Anick sweat drop at his. " No mercy huh. " his eye turn to Aylife, who was still staring at his friend's dangerous attitude.

" Hmm... Ay got some money for lunch? " the stoic man stared at him with a confused look. " Wait a second, you're not Ay? Who are the heck are you? " the gun maniac asked, as for the always emotionless teenager, he stared at him as if it was one of his friend.

" Hey Firodile, since when you got a girlfriend? "

" I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!/ I'M NOT A GIRL! " Anick and Xifays yells in unison, " Oh, you're not Firodile. Who are you? "

" That's what I asked you before! " Anick scowls, panting in rage.

The blue haired traveller scratches his head, " Um, I am Aylife, Aylife Fueko. " he said, shaking hands with Anick. " And you are? "

Before he could introduce himself, a voice interrupt their lively conversation. " If you have time to talk why don't you use it to kick some robot's ass? " a figure jumped down from the top of a stall. It was the Ay from this world, you hear that? Ay and Aylife has finally meet each other! " Nice to meet you Aylife. My name is Ay Rida. I am the one who operates everything in this fortress. " he smiled, the stoic teenager stared at him.

" So you're the Ay that the little girl mentioned about... " he muttered to everyone. April tilted her head to look at Ay, skipping to him as she smiled. " Hello Ay~ " the leader smiled back and greeted her back. Something exploded from a distance, after that Anick, X and Aylife instinctively dodge a surprising cannonball. Ay had saved April from gaining a fatal wound. Xifays, on the other side, was lucky enough to be out of the way. " What the heck is wrong with that guy? " a voice recoil, apparently the flying object that crashes into the roller coaster wasn't a cannonball, it was a person.

And the only one who managed to survive that crash would be... " Alex? What are you doing here? " Anick asked, the man picked up his spectacle and look at his friend.

" Oh, Anick! Long time no see, where have you been? " Anick veins throbs in anger.

" Where have _you_ been you dumbass?! " Alex's felt insulted, his blood boiling in anger. " What did you say?! I've been fighting robots here and there! What are _you_ doing here standing around for nothing?! "

" Well I have been doing the same thing! My bullet almost ran out and I only have this explosive magazine round left! " they collided their heads with each other, Aylife stared at them while thinking. _This reminds me when Firodile and X fought over the cell phone._

Leader Ay sighed, " Best friends: Ready to die for each other, but will fight over to the death over the last slice of pizza. " Aylife nodded, a stray bullet was shot at Xifays. As he coughed blood, Anick turned around and catches her. " Oi! Are you okay? Oi! " Ay looked over to his right, the masked robot was holding a futuristic gun.

" **So you're here after all... and what else, the lieutenant and the brat I punched before are here.** " the masked man voice was robotic due to the mask. Alex pointed his index finger while screaming. " AH! He's the guy that send me flying here! " Anick pulled out his only pistol. " He's the guy that shot Xifays? " his eyes were under the shadows of his hoodie. Before Anick could pull the trigger, Ay had knocked the gun away from his hand.

" **Wait. Let me handle this.** " Ay darkly said, with that Aylife puts his sword back on his back, X arm turns to normal and April's gun disappear. " I've been waiting for a time like this, ya know? To fight the final boss with the story I like. " he smiled at Aylife, before turning his back at him. Aylife's eyes sharply stare at his back. _Did he... know my true identity?_

" **You were waiting for me? I was trying to scoop you out of your absolute defense fortress. I should have expect that the leader is this stupid.** " leader Ay chuckled, he wears his black jacket vest only with his left arm. " My my aren't you the one expecting thing from others? "

* * *

" Is everything ready? " Aoi asked the other band members, they all nod as Nataelie set the microphone on top of the stage. Maro was waiting eagerly, excited for their performance. Someone tapped her shoulder, " Hey Maro. Can you give me my jacket back? " a silent voice asked. Maro shivers and quickly took it off. Closing her eyes, she turned around and bows down in fear, the jacket vest was on her hands, a gentle touch felt through the jacket's fabric. A moment later the voice snatches the jacket slowly off her hand. Maro opened her right eye, wanting to know who it was. All she was only a blue tail slipping through the crowd.

" A- Ay? " she muttered, chasing after it, but it was gone right before she could find it again. Aoi was ready to sing until she saw a blue haired cat boy exiting the crowd. " A- " she stopped herself from calling him out, deciding to let him go. She smiled and walked up to the stage from the backstage. The blue haired cat boy has disappeared.

She took the microphone. " Hello everyone! Are you guys ready for our show?! " the crowd cheered in unison. Maro had to close her ears, Firodile and the other guys had stopped fighting.

" This song is for my friends and comrades who welcomed me back home! " her voice was broadcast throughout the whole fortress. Even Anick and Alex could hear her. " Please hear this song! Because people is cheering out for you... AY! " her voice echoes a hundred times over.

Leader Ay smiled, his eyes has escape the shadows of his hair. " Well I can't make a girl wait... let's do this. Xela. " a smile was formed across the mask.

" FINALLY! THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO MEET YOUR GRAVE! " the man behind the mask yells, throwing away the gun on his hand and readies his fist.

{Play= Sad Machine} [Link watch?v=HAIDqt2aUek ]

And the final battle begins...

" Is anyone there? "

" Oh- "

" Hi! "

Ay and Xela walked toward each other,(1) their fist clenched while their footstep echoed through the destroyed fun fair. Every footstep mark the countdown of the battle. Ay charged forward with his arm ready for a lariat,(1) Xela run at him and jumped forward,(1) before they could each hit each other,(1) they both dodged each other attacks. Their fist moves in slow motion as Ay punched his face, while Xela kick his neck. Both of them were send flying into broken stalls, immediately got up Xela and Ay ran to each other, Master was trying to knock his leg but he dodged by jumping around,(1) flurry of kicks were surrounding him, it was stopped when Ay punched him in the chest, he twisted his fist. " Spinning Rocket! " sending him flying into a wall. He pants, but Master recovered and jumped up high,(1) shooting a machine gun from his hand. Ay dodged to the left and right,(1) parkouring through the broken furniture and jumped as far where Master was. He knock him out of air and landed right on top of him, Xela grab his leg and threw him to a wall with a tremendous force. Ay spat out blood and jumped away from where he was realizing there was a grenade there as it explode. Ay took a wooden plank he found and charged at Xela, who actually has a knife behind his back. He cut the plank, only to make it look like a wooden sword, Ay smiled in the middle of the battle.

The sharpness of the knife was only making the wooden sword sharper, as Ay knock Xela's head several time, while the masked man has made several wounds on his body. They were in a sword fight. Ay used him as a wall to boost himself out of the way, he had dropped a grenade under them. Xela survived the blast and jumped out of the smoke toward Ay, throwing him at the ground and stab him in the hand. Ay scream of pain and agony, but he didn't scream for long. He used his other hand to punch him away from his body, pulling the knife away from his hand, he threw it to the side. His hand bleeding like a waterfall. He ignored the pain and ran toward Xela, who just stood up as he earned a punch the face. Ay put all of his energy into the punch as it send Xela flying into the huge wall.(2) Xela was unscathed, but it did make his head bleed, he ran with an inhuman strength. Grabbing Ay's neck and ram his head from building to building.(6) They stopped after the 6th building. Ay grabbed his head and punched his mask with his bleeding hand.

He screamed in pain as the mask cracked, Xela grabbed his neck and squish it, the man screamed again but he won't give up. Pulling his arm, he crack his shoulder with his heel, Xela's grip was released as he screams in pain. Ay took no time to rest, his time is running out just like his blood is. He clenched his fist until it bleed, the final punch that would end this battle. It's for ending the war that Master has started all over the world, whom he known for so long has made the destruction of the world. Is it okay if I kill him? Is everyone going to be happy? The thought went across Ay's mind.

Memories of their fun past was flashing back right before his eye. The smiling kid... the trio who always cause trouble in their school. They always had fun even through hard times. It always happen, but that day changed everything... all of their fun times.

Before it could reach Xela, a gun shot was heard... he fell to his knees, as Xela kneed his face and throw him toward a wall. Ay didn't gave up yet, he picked up another wooden plank. Biting into it as his eyes turns to red. His body was surrounded with unnatural aura. This has taken Aylife's attention.

Ay ran with an unnatural speed, kicking Xela in the stomach, he cough out blood, he tried to grab his leg but Ay has long gone. He was running as fast as lighting, kicking him in the back, punching him in the face, knocking him down out of his own leg. And lastly thrown him into a broken wire. He was electrocuted because of the wire. With the wound he got from the bullet, Ay has passed out, while Master was unconscious due to the malfunction of his suit.

The battle has ended...

(Song Ended)

Aylife and others stare at the ending of the battle, it was suppose to be Leader Ay's victory. Why do you think he has lost? The reason is that Master, or either Xela. Was still alive, after all of the deadly blows Ay of this world gave him, he's still alive! Staggering with his might as a smile went across his face.

" I'VE WON! " he triumphantly shouted. At the same time, Aoi's performance was over. She was panting as she looked up at the sky, it was still blood red. Nothing has changed... She knew something was wrong. An uneasy breeze went across Maro, as she turned around. Copy was cheering out for Aoi, the cat didn't notice the feeling Maro had..

Whoever shot Ay... was hiding in the shadows. He had wore a cloak over his head, covering his skull- like figure. Xela grabbed Leader's Ay head, smashing it into a building several times. The wrecked building eventually destroyed, gaining the attention of the audience and other people that were fighting. Xela walked out of the smoke, showing everyone Ay's smiling face, but...he was dead... Everyone... literally, even Red and others could see him from afar.

The only last thing he did was only smiling... Aoi gasp, with the dead figure of Ay's bleeding head and the hole that was on his chest, a bullet had went through it. Aylife ran toward Master, all of his sword are there. But only three of them, two of the sword was on each hand, while the third one was on his mouth. He was using the San Ton Ryuu( Three Sword Style) he slashed at him, but the masked man has dodged it in time. Comparing to Ay's speed Aylife's was almost, almost like his. He was filled with rage, for some odd reason. Ay... the one who is still alive. Was standing on top of a building, watching as the sparks of steel was made. He couldn't see who was using the sword though, apparently Aylife's missing sword was on his hand

. People were crying, Firodile and X had dragged the body toward the audience. April was trying to not looking at the deceased body, covering her face in sadness. Anick and Alex stared in disbelief, their eyes covered in the shadows. Firodile and X was sad to, but on the inside, they didn't show their emotion at others.

Firodile summoned his large sword while X's arms turns into steel blade. April has her gun loaded, same goes for Anick. Alex cracked his knuckles.

Aoi jumped down the stage and pushed people out of the way. " AY! Ay! Wake up please! You won't die like this! Not like this! YOU SAID YOU WOULD STAY ALIVE! " her voice won't do anything. An overwhelming feeling of sadness conquered her broken heart. The only thing left in his face was his smile. The dying smile he made before his death, Fina was covering Liv's eyes. " Don't look Liv... "

" But- BUT! Ay is- AY IS-! " she was crying, Fina couldn't hold her tears as well and started crying. Red was clenching his fist, Ck and Dark had covered their face with a black fedora. Derpy looked away from the corpse while Hacker patted him in the back. Charlotte disgustingly look at the corpse while Caliya hide her sad feelings with her emotionless face. Saber, as a cyborg, couldn't shed any tears. He could only put a sad face on.

Maro's eye was horrified, the eyepatch came off as her eerie red eye was crying, while the other was too shock at the predicament. Something ticked inside her, the intention... something horrible is growing inside everyone's heart. Xela and Aylife could felt it, Ay, who was standing on the edge of a steel. Felt the feeling they know from experience.

" The Yandere Disease! " Master said, everyone, literally everyone charged at him. He easily dodge everyone's attack and knock them out. Red punched him, but it was only thin air. Xela has appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Derpy, with a knife in his hand, he raised it above his head, but it was kicked away from his hand. Xela punched him in the face. Knocking him out, everyone entirely has their own different way of dealing with the masked man. But he managed to knock all of them out with his speed and strength.

" Weaklings. " he spat, Aylife stared at him, Anick and Alex was still standing behind the front lines. They was waiting for something... Maro was ran toward Xela, her eyes were flickering with light green and eerie red light. Firodile and X managed to stop her. Aoi ran pass through them, she was like before, she look like how she was mind controlled by Master before. Aylife had stopped her, she was still resisting. Pulling herself away from Aylife but his grip was stronger.

" This much aura is not normal... " a girl's voice said from behind Ay. He turned around, only one of his eye staring at the figure of the girl. Beside her was Cait and Foxillina. " As a yandere... I know that from the look of this. Nothing is normal anymore. Everything is just messed up. " Ay blankly stare at her.

" Says the girl who were supposed to die years ago. " yes. The girl that was talking to Ay was Musuki. And the Cait and Foxillina beside her was from his dimension, or world.

" We found her after chasing after you~ She was living under the cliff. " Cait said, hugging Ay's arm. " Hey Cait! Stay away from MY Ay! He's mine I said! " Cait stick out her tongue at Foxillina.

" Too late~ I already capture his heart. " " You didn't capture it yet. " the cat boy stoically said. " I will one day~ "

" And I will too! " Foxillina's eyes were replaced with hearts. Musuki giggled, smiling at him. " Please end everything here, Ay. You're the only hope that I has right now. Xela didn't mean no harm. "

Ay smiled. " I know, there must be some sort of reason behind his action. " Musuki shakes her head.

" No actually, for these past years. I've found out something... " Ay's eyebrow raise at her sentence.

Aylife knocked out Aoi, he then put a letter inside her pocket. His eyes then focused at Xela, who was laughing maniacally. " WEAK! WEAK! ALL OF THEM ARE WEAK! " more people keep getting knock out. Every single one of them was unconscious because of Xela. Aylife glare at him intensely.

" Hey you... why is a Bsorb your powerful taking over a human's body? " he asked, the masked man's laugh stopped, his eyes glow a giant circle of red.

" Oh..? **You've figured me out? "** his voice was completely dark, as before. Anick and Alex eavesdrop from behind. Maro's rampage has been stopped, when she heard the word " Bsorb " .

Aylife stomps his feet. " You are the one who caused the destruction of this world. Am I wrong? " he stabs his third sword into the ground, the masked man smirked and said.

" So what if I am? " the other traveller walked up beside Aylife. All of them has their faces covered by the shadow. " I don't know about that guy's past nor do I know him. But I do know one thing. " Firodile raises his sword, pointing straight at Master. " Killing someone else friend in front of others... that's something that I can't forgive about. " X's steel arms shines sharply, the thruster behind him was blowing a strong wind.

" Using someone's body to commit a crime... I won't let that ever happen again! " X was resolved with determination, his overheated feeling of anger toward the masked man was visible to others. The Bsorb stares at them and grin. " **Heh. This is my job as a Bsorb. Consume and Kill, that's our motto. For me, it's different. I like to make people taste despair before I kill them!** " he laughed maniacally, Xifays grunted, he was holding his bleeding arm. His consciousness was slowly fading, but she tried her best to not fall yet. April walked pass the other traveler, she was looking down slightly, her purple hair has somewhat an ominous aura flowing over it.

In a split second, her gun was on Xela's chest, she pulled the trigger, he was blasted to the sky as he crashed onto the stage. April was smiling... a rather wicked smile. " Despair... never said that word again... Hehe despair... " after X touched her shoulder, she regained her senses. " April? Are you okay? " she was shocked at the sudden question, she then remembered her weird personality she had before. " Y-Yes I am~ Totally 1000% Happy~ " her heartwarming smile returned, an arrow struck through X's core, he was overwhelm with happiness. _April smiling directly at me... Too dangerous!_

Alex sweat dropped, " Is he okay? " Aylife and Firodile simultaneously waves their hand and said at the same time. " No, he was never okay. " Anick yawns, looking at his last clip of magazines. " I really need to refill my supplies once we get back home. "

The possessed man smirked evilly, laughing by himself, the wicked laugh echoes through the sky. " **DO you guys THINK you can eScapE here aLivE?!** " the masked man was confident with himself, and so do the travelers. Along with the cat boy, the gun freak and also don't forget! The proclaimed prefect of course. **" DimenSioN TraVeller's or whatever... I WILL CRUSH THEM ALL!** " his body was growing larger, his armor was covered in a black substance which they can only presume the Bsorb's original body.

" Jeez, if he has time to say that. I have time to kick his butt. " Ay said, jumping off the steel with Aylife's sword in his left hand, with his right fist, he punched the monster from behind, crushing the back side of his humongous body. Apparently, from Aylife's point of view, he couldn't see the cat boy because he was falling down like a heavy metal. He was falling too fast before he could make out what his figure was like. Other than worrying about that, he was running toward the true form of the Bsorb. Which is a humongous monster, as tall as condominium can be. He still has his humanoid body and robotic mask on, the Bsorb part was the black monster form that was surrounding Xela, it looked like a huge tarantula with the combination of a minotaur bicep. The red light shines on Xela's mask, as a strong hissing was made from the monster.

April and X has followed Aylife, while Firodile had stopped for a while. He turned around and look at Anick and Alex, who was about to join the fight. " You guys... didn't hear anything about Dimension Traveller right? " Maro then suddenly realize, they shouldn't be carelessly reveal their identity.

" Oh that thing the bad guy said? I'm make sure to remember it. " Anick said with a cheeky smile. ( The idiot who has ADHD)

" Sounds like an awesome thing! I think I won't forget about it at all! " Alex has the same cheeky smile. (The useless prefect who will forget everything in the next-) " HEY! "

Firodile sweat drops, " Look like I was worried over nothing.. " the red haired man jump on top of a roof and headed straight toward the monster. Maro was still worried though, she was looking back at the two while biting her nails.

" Hey beret girl. If you have time to be scared then you better start running away. " Maso felt a compulsive in her heart, she was just about to raise her fist to punch Anick in the face. " Oh! And also stay safe! Ay will be worried if you suddenly disappear like that. " Alex added, he then turn his head toward Anick.

" By the way Anick... "

" Yeah? "

A question mark appear above the prefect's head. " What was the red haired guy talking about again? " Maro jaw dropped to the ground. _HE ALREADY FORGET?!_

" Hm, I don't know. Meh, maybe something stupid and perverted. " _JUST A SECOND AGO THEY SAID THEY'LL REMEMBER IT!_ Maro sighed in relief, her heartbeat slowed down. It has return to it's normal speed.

" Let's go, Alex. I'm sure Ay is waiting on the other side! " Xifays was shocked to death, she immediately lost conscious.

[He thought that they will die along with Leader Ay, what they meant was that the Ay that they know.]

With that said, Anick ran with his last gun, a pistol filled with explosive rounds. Copy just watches them as the cat looked down, toward Maro. " You aren't going to help them? " Maro smiled, standing up and dusting herself.

" Of course I will. " she let Maso take control, but not the entire of her body, she was only borrowing her familiar's strength. And so... the real battle begins..

Adam and the clerk was beaten up, they were forced to watch from afar as a white haired lady was standing between them. " So those are my children? "

" Yesh Ms. Pwincipul... " both the Adam and the clerk said, they seemed to be the same person. The woman kicked both of them in the back of their head, " I didn't say you can talk, now apologize. "

" Sowwy Ms. Pwincipul... " both of them said simultaneously, their tears was a flowing waterfall. The white haired woman looked over the horizon, she was staring at Aylife. A smile went across her face, " Keep up the good work. I will be back after a few more hunts around other dimension. " she let the ropes go, it was tying up the clerk and Adam together. A portal opened up behind her as she turned around, glancing for the last time toward the Bsorb before disappearing into the portal.

Cue the epic music! (Your choice :3)

Aylife ran toward the Bsorb, cutting the flying tendril that came toward him, he had stab one of it and used it as a boost to the main body, cutting the tendril he stabbed in the process. Firodile forcefully stab his giant sword, cutting the leg part of the giant spider-like monster, it can still stand, even though it still has 7 more leg. X ran flew toward all the leg, attempting to cut them all down, the Bsorb noticed this as he jumped high into the air. Unfortunately for him, Ay was right on him, he crack his knuckle and clenched his fist firmly. " Power Punch! " he landed his fist on the back of the Bsorb's spine, it fell back down as all of its leg were spread out. April aimed her weapon at the middle part of the body, shooting a large energy beam toward it. The Bsorb took this chance to absorb its power, regenerating one of its leg. Anick scratch his head through his hoodie, aiming at the regenerated leg with one eye. " Eagle Eye. Explosive Rounds! " he said, pulling the trigger as the bullet escapes his pistol.

The bullet hit straight on, it exploded on contact with the furry leg. The giant tarantula screamed in pain, Aylife was running up one of its legs, the Bsorb noticed this as he attempt to grab him with his giant arm. He managed to surround his hand around Aylife, but he couldn't close it for some reason. And to answer that, Aylife has actually stab certain spots from the inside. The fingers he'd stabbed was it's index finger, ring finger and his palm. Instead of giving up, he kept squishing through the blades. Aylife squint his eyes as he pulled the blades out, escaping through the tiny hole that was above him before the hand closed. Firodile cuts another one of his leg, two legs down, six more. Alex ran under it, grabbing the stomach(at the center of its body) and twist his hand. " Strength Twist! " he has twist the lower part of the body. A loud hissing can be heard through the battle. X dashed through Alex, " Sparkling Loop. " he made a loop across the tarantula's body, cutting all around it with his steel blade arms. Blood pour out of it, one of the leg was trying to step on April and Anick. X has saved her out of the way, while Anick, on the other side has stayed there.

After removing the clip of explosive round, he pulled out a shotgun, filling it with a new explosive round. " Take this you spider freak! Gun Style: Explosive Shells! " with that said, he pulled the trigger and pulled back the magazine cap. The leg exploded in half when the shells came in contact. Ay jumped to the side of its body, grabbing it's leg and pulling it as hard as he could, a cracking noise was made, as the leg detached from its body, he threw it away and went toward the other leg, he wouldn't let the cat boy do it again, he spun around and attempt to squish Ay, who glare at him before the hand surrounded him, with a quick reaction, the hand immediately closed itself as a cracking noise can be heard. The masked man smirked, he thought that he had crushed Ay in his palm, but he was wrong. Ay wasn't the one making the cracking, it was his fingers. He pulled it until his finger bend in half. The pain was unbearable, as he opened his palm letting Ay escape from it. The cat boy jumped toward the masked man, Aylife also jumped toward him, the cat boy has the sword ready behind him, as he pulled it out. Aylife, with his three sword ran toward the masked man, both of them were getting closer.

At the same time, both of them stabbed the swords right in the heart of the possessed man, it didn't kill him, instead the sword has extracted the Orb of the Bsorb out of Xela's body, the masked has cracked into two as Xela's face went downward, covering it. At an instant, the giant tarantula's body part was absorbed into the Orb, it took the form of a humanoid monster.

 **" Fine then! If I can't use my own powers to finish you off, I'll use your bodies instead!** " he leaped toward Aylife, who blocked him before it could touch his skin. The stoic man kicked the man away, sending it toward Maro. The monster thought he was lucky, unfortunately for him it was the opposite. Maro was in her masochist. Or I rather call it that Maso used her body, with her right hand ready, she was ready to knock the Bsorb back at Aylife, who has his swords ready to finish it off. But before she could punch him, the Bsorb has transformed its body into multiple of living organism, such as medium-sized tarantula, a bull and also a cat. Copy's vein throbs at this sight of the new cat.

" Hey you! Don't try to take away my place as Maro's pet! " the pitch black cat only meowed at Copy, who growls in anger. Maro had barely dodged the bull's charge, she didn't have the time for the tarantula, as it catches her in its black webs, she tried to break free with her superhuman strength. **" Haha! Its futile young lady! This web was created by the item I've been consuming over the entire decade. Reinforced Human Bones! HAHAHA!** "

Inside the beret girls head, she screaming on top of her lungs. _Eek! T- These web are made out of human remains? D- Disgusting! How unpleasant!_ " Hey c'mon now, I can just break through this as if they were plas- " _You ABSOLUTELY must not do that! Respect the dead!_. Aylife couldn't see what was happening, Ay saw this and run to the trapped girl. Without noticing, Ay has already ran pass by Aylife. The cat boy jumped on top of the tarantula, riding it as it made a giant hissing, shooting its web everywhere, it was trying to trap Ay in its web as well. Luckily, Ay still has Aylife's fourth sword, which is now strangely emitting a white light. The bull turned its course around as it was charging toward the cat boy. Ay's only visible eye(his right eye) glance at the bull with an unnatural aura.

" Last Cut... " his voice was completely different, the sword was on his hip. The bull? It suddenly stopped after it pass Ay, it then turns into an ooze of black slime before it disintegrate into nothingness. Ay did something to the bull... but was it him? The iris of the cat boy has changed, it turned from ocean blue to complete white. Only his iris though, not his entire eye. Copy scratches the cat as the cat scratches him back, bruises and scar filled their fluffy body, the black cat finally gave up and disintegrate like the bull did. For the tarantula though, it seems like that was just his side body which is used for emergency. The tarantula was the main body, the tarantula was on top of her helpless body, Maso was trying to use her strength to finish it off but Maro was preventing her from doing it.

It was just about to dig its fang into Maro's neck, until a hand grabbed the head, the eyes of the spider rolled to see who it was, as expected, it was Ay, but his eye wasn't matching with his other one. The right eye's iris was still complete white, while the other was his usual, calm ocean blue. But for this occasion, the ocean blue color has a terrifying feeling into it.

" _Let_ Maro _go_... " even his voice was different, one of them was a completely different someone while the other was still Ay's. With that said, the tarantula's head was being pulled, eventually the tarantula into the humanoid monster it was before, only slightly skinnier. Both of the eyes look at Bsorb dangerously, " _You_ really _like_ the _bridge_ thingy effect... right? " the humanoid monster nods, Ay's white eye stared deep into it's eyes. " _THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE JUST TO MAKE SOMEONE SUFFER!_ " it was no longer Ay's voice, it was only the ethereal voice that has been emitting from Ay's mouth. The sword glowed a bright white, it almost look like the sword has absorbed COLOR itself! Everything around it slowly turned white, the voice inside Ay chanted before it disappeared. " _Creation's Annihilator! "_ the sword slashed through the Bsorb, it doesn't have any resistance at all against its body, it just went through as if... nothing was there.

Ay dropped the sword, along with his body as well. Maso was released off the black webs, she stared at Ay and then at the sword. " ... Weird guy... since when he learn how to use a sword... " with that, she walked away, carrying the cat boy on her shoulder and bringing Aylife's fourth sword with her.

The civilian who were watching was standing in awe, Master... the man who destroyed their world. " Look! That's Master's mask for sure! "

" He- He's dead now? After six years of reign all around the world he has finally died? " a civilian ask, everyone seem to have their own opinion. Saying things like, " They did it! " and " There's actually more strong people in the fortress? Who knew! "

Anick lean against a wall, panting heavily. He was too tired to stand up because he used too much stamina he'd been keep for the last whole month. Hey Alex *pants* Have you ever exercise before? " Alex was panting as well, he was laying on the ground. " Haha! *pants*I'm an introverted! *pants* I won't do it unless I was asked too. And I still won't do it! " the prefect laughed, while the gun freak chuckled happily.

" You lazy bastard! " he jokingly shot a bullet straight toward Alex, luckily it missed and caused a huge explosion as close to a grenades. " *cough cough* WHERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! YOU BASTARD! "

" Oh shut it, At least we're safe. " the gun freak was relaxing, Alex on the other side, was stressed out.

Maro walked up to them, Alex screamed once he saw his best friend's body on Maro's shoulder. " AHHH! AYWHATHAPPENEDTOYOU? " he was shaking his friend's body as if it was a pillow. A small mutter can be heard as Ay's mouth moved a bit. " ...dap... "

"Huh? " Alex response, trying to hear it clearly by letting him go, he was standing on his feet as Ay raises his fist. " SHADDAP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT! " Ay had uppercut his own friend as he collapsed backward, while he, he just let himself fell backward and went straight to sleep. Maro, that was from Anick's thought of who she is, Maso was still in control of the body, Maro has fell unconscious inside her own mind. She had no other choice but to take responsibility. Looking at the blue haired cat boy, she said to herself. " After going through all that harsh thing happening all around you, he can sleep like this was nothing? " Anick chuckled, gaining Maso's attention.

" It's not like he doesn't care if people die or not. " Maso raised her eyebrow. " What do you mean? You're saying he has actually went through this before? " Anick shakes his head. " Nah, he never did. Not even once. You see, no one can understand him. Even me, his closest friend can't understand. " he paused for a while, this gave Maso an opportunity to ask a question. " Then how about this guy? His name is Alex I presume. "

Anick blankly stare at his other friend, " Oh him? He's just an incompetent friend who always brags about everything. He won't understand Ay in a million years. " Surprisingly, Alex was not unconscious. " I can hear you... " Anick pulled out a taser and tazed his friend, electric shock went through his vein, stinging all part of his body as he fell unconscious for real this time. Maso held her giggle and coughed to clear her throat.

" Anyway, you three need to get out of this world, if you guys stayed here too long the portal leading back to your world might closed itself. " Maso starts to walks away. " From here I believe your way home should be behind the debris of that building there. " she punched the boulders with all her might, destroying it in an instant. Anick's eyes were widely opened as he stared at Alex's body. " So I have to carry these two out of here? " he looked back up, Maso has already disappeared from his sight. " Huh... wait a minute. " he looked around, realizing something was missing. " Oi Alex, where did Ay go? " Alex stared up at his friend.

" How should I know?! You tasered me and now I can't even move a muscle! " the prefect scowled at his friend's face.

" Hey! Wait for us! " a girlish voice can be heard, Anick turned around in horror. He has guessed who it was... Yes. It was Xifays, for some reason now. He's afraid to meet him. " Hey Alex let's go! We need to get out of here, FAST! " Alex was confused, as he was carried by Anick like a bag of sack, Xifays starts wavering a letter on her hand.

" Hey wait up! Anick! I have something you need to see! ANICK! " he was running for it, eventually they Ay on the way, he was tied up by Foxillina, who was trying to kidnap him back to her place. Anick decide to pulled Ay by the rope as his head start rubbing with the floor, the friction between Ay and the debris filled road was liberally painful! Cait followed them from the side, " Need a hand with that~? " the cat girl asked the gun freak, who turned around for a second to see a yandere aura leaking out of Xifays for some reason.

" No thanks! But can you please run faster?! " Cait nodded, " Hai~~ " all of them were running toward the portal, well... for Foxillina she was just trying to get Ay back. Xifays tried to catch up, but he was running low on energy. From behind, someone has carried her like a princess, they was slowly catching up to them. Alex was about to vomit due to how fast Anick was running, he looked up regretting it when he saw Master... who is actually him! But that's not the problem. Xela... looked like a girl! Only his short hair is showing his masculine side. He decided not to look anymore, he lets out his vomit out, almost staining Anick's jeans.

The five of them jumped into the portal, it closed in time before Xifays and Xela could follow them. Both of them cried like little kids as the clerk scratches his head.

" Now I'm responsible for all destruction... DAMN YOU AYLIFE! " the clerk shouted to the sky, he already knew that Aylife and other has left this dimension. He looked to the west, the sun was raising from the other side, its as if a new life has been reborn in the forsaken world. " Those people has their own story to continue. Heh. Who cares if we had the bad ending? " he wore a sunglasses over his spectacles. " Aylife and Ay... two people who looked the same, act the same, and think alike. But they were so close yet so far. "

The wind blows, the fates of people has changed, Ay's and Aylife's hasn't. Aylife, seeking to explore every new things he found. And Ay, who still have three whole years of school life before he enters the harsh reality of adult responsibilities. Which adventure would be greater? Who will be funnier than the other? It is you to decide on it!

* * *

 **First of all... I will say Happy New Year too all of my fellow friends and comrades! It's been a great year of improvement! For those who doesn't know me, I am the guy who will make this movie an anime! Along with my other two story, Aurora Academy and Dimension Traveller! I thank you for reading this, and make sure to improve again so you will enjoy reading the future chapters!**


End file.
